


A Needed Bond

by LeonKSpiderKitty



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bottom Leon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gay Love, Humor, Little Horror, M/M, Makeouts, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, Smut, Top Chris, Yaoi, Yuri, men kissing men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonKSpiderKitty/pseuds/LeonKSpiderKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon was doing his best to be happy, glad to have his friends close and not have to fight infected or worry about Umbrella for a change. Though he now has a whole new set of problems when he starts to have feelings for Chris Redfield, this is something he isn't sure he could handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: ChrisxLeon
> 
> Hello, I thought I would start this little ChrisxLeon story. I plan to post more later after I get back from con. I hope everyone likes this, I am still new to writing Resident Evil fics. I plan to write a lot of them, I really love Resident Evil =3
> 
> ENJOY
> 
> Resident Evil (c) Capcom

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Leon sighed as he stared down at a very drunk Chris Redfield, the older male laying on his couch and seemed to be asleep. The agent frowned and picked up the bottles and cups off the coffee table, he was only slightly buzzed. The blond not really being a big fan of drinking, but Chris had said Leon had to relax and refused to leave him alone till they drank together, along with Claire and Jill. The girls had gone up stairs and went to bed, it was now normal for everyone to stop by Leon's house and stay over. _'I rarely had sleep overs as a kid then as a adult I get them nearly every weekend..well when I am not on a mission.'_ Leon thought and looked up the basement stairs, he had set up the large TV and his collection of movies down in the basement. He was sometimes sent away for months and didn't want anyone to see the TV and think they should break in. Leon smirked slightly, anyone who broke in would regret it, Leon had weapon vaults on each floor. The agent looked back down at Chris and sighed again, he didn't think he could move him very well by himself, but if he could just get him to wake up long enough for him to set up the pull-out bed from the couch.

"Chris...hey wake up." Leon said, reaching out to shake his shoulder. He paused for a moment to look at the older males handsome features. Leon Kennedy was gay, the only woman he had ever loved was Ada and they could never be together. A week ago Leon finely told his friends, and to his relief they didn't mind at all, they actually already kind of guessed that he was. It meant so much to have friends that fully accepted him. It was hard enough trying to keep it a secret from his work, he wasn't sure how they would react having a gay agent working for them. "Chris?" He spoke louder this time and finely the older male stirred, groaning loudly and rolling onto his side. Leon shook his shoulder a little rougher this time and slowly Chris opened his eyes and looked up at him, the tall male had only been asleep a few minutes luckily. "Come on man, get up so I can get the bed ready." The agent said and had to help Chris up off the couch, leading him over to lean on the wall.

"What bed?" Chris mumbled, moving away from the wall only to sway and have to catch himself on it. Leon ignored his question and pulled the cushions off the couch, tossing them on the floor behind the it before struggling to pull the bed out. He stopped then turned to push the table in front of the TV to make room, moving back over to the bed the blond bent over for a moment to make sure it wasn't stuck before giving it a rough tug, ignoring how Chris was watching his every move. The tall Redfield always acted really weird when he got drunk and was alone with Leon, without alcohol in his system he didn't bug the agent. _'Well I should cut him some slack, the guy has gone through some hard times to.'_ Leon finely get the bed out and unfolded, clean sheets already on it. "Oh... that bed." Chris slurred and Leon rolled his eyes, the blond walking to his aid and having to half lead half drag him over to it, helping him to sit before walking over to the closet.

"Beds all clean, so just sleep there tonight." Leon explained and grabbed a pillow out of the closet, along with a dark green blanket.

"My favorite color, that's sweet of ya Leeeon." Chris praised and took the blanket, hugging it close. Leon raised a eyebrow then tossed the pillow behind the older male.

"Do you need anything else?" Leon asked, turning around to move his gaze over the room, making sure he didn't forget any bottles. He tensed when he felt a hand on his back and glanced over his shoulder, only to gasp in surprise when Chris grabbed a handful of his shirt and yanked him back. The agent stumbled and yelped as he fell into the older male's lap, blushing as he felt the heat from Chris's chest on his back. "C-Chris?" He questioned and tried to get up, only to be stopped by the taller man's strong arm wrapping around his waist. He shivered when he felt Chris's lips brush the back of his neck and bit his lip when he felt a kiss placed there. "Chris, really what the hell are you d-doing?" He asked and tried to turn to see him.

"You're really cute you know that?" Chris slurred and then reached up with his free hand to grab Leon's chin, holding him still as he leaned in and captured the agent's soft lips in a deep kiss. Leon's whole body tensed and he felt his heart start to pound in his chest. Moving his hands down he tried to pull Chris's arm off, but the darker haired male had a vice like grip around his waist. Leon made the mistake of opening his mouth to protest and blushed hard when a tongue forced it's way inside, the agent shivering again and closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't stop the moan that slipped out of his throat from the feeling of the Redfield's talented muscle exploring his mouth, it had been a really long time since anyone had kissed him like this. When the need for air got to great Chris finely pulled back, releasing Leon's chin and smirking at him. Admiring Leon's flushed cheeks and half open blue eyes, the beautiful color just adding to Leon's amazing features.

"C-Chris.." Leon blinked when the taller male suddenly yawned and watched him fall back onto the bed, falling asleep the moment his head hit the soft sheets. Leon was at a loss for words for a few long moments and he quickly got off him, hand covering his mouth and eyes wide. _'D-Did that really just happen? Damn it Chris.. drunk kissing me!'_ He glared and was glad no one was around to see him at the moment, with how red his face was he was not threatening at all. He quickly went up stairs and went into the kitchen, wanting to wash his face and calm down. _'Don't freak out, you are not the kind of person to freak out.'_ He reminded himself and then spun around when he heard a noise behind him.

"AH!" Leon jumped at the yell and then with fast reflexes he caught the cup that had been dropped. "J-Jeez Leon don't scare me like that!" Claire scolded, only to then smile when she looked at the cup. "Wow that was cool, you and Chris are both really fast." She commented. At hearing the name of the male who had just made out with him Leon turned red, he set the cup on the counter but in his nervousness he set it to close to the edge. Again the cup fell but this time shattered on the floor, silence filled the kitchen as two sets of eyes stared down at mess on the floor.

"Uh s-sorry.." Leon mumbled and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why say sorry? It was your cup." Claire said and then raised a eye brow at the embarrassed look the blond gave her. "Ok what happened?" She asked, the agent just sighed. How could he explain to her that her big brother just kissed him?

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is good, I was going from writing to packing for Kumoricon to writing again. I will update more storys when I get back from it! I am going to Kumoricon as Leon, my fiancé is going as Ada.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Claire had learned to just sit and wait when Leon was struggling with trying to tell her something, she was glad though that Leon always opened up to her. It wasn't a surprise when they realized they were each other's best friends, suffering infected and G-virus powered monsters together helped with getting to know each other in a way no one else could. Claire had been shocked when Leon had told her that he had lost his family, his parents and an older brother, Leon never liked to tell anyone about that but he had told her. Which had been something they both could relate to. Claire and Chris had lost their parents as well. With how fast and strong they had bonded, people always thought Claire and Leon had knew each other for years. They understood each others pain on so much, Claire was thankful for the friendship she had with Leon. So what ever was bothering him, she would do her best to help him.

"You see...er.." Leon started, his nervous sounding voice bringing Claire out of her thoughts. She offered a smile and patted his shoulder, silently telling him to go on. Leon stared at her for a moment then turned, leaning till he could set his elbows on the counter and hid his face in his hands. "Your b-brother just kissed me.." He admitted and then heard her make a disbelieving sound. He lowered his hands and looked up at her, his expression said it all.

"Oh my god you're not joking.." Claire said shocked, her eyes wide. Of all the things he could have just said, that was the last thing she was expecting. "He did?! But Chris is-"

"Straightest guy I know.. yeah.." Leon hung his head and sighed deeply. "He's drunk so it didn't mean anything.." He muttered, lacing his fingers together and lifting them to support his chin. Claire was silent for a few moments, watching her friend's behavior. His slumped shoulders, his lowered head and downcast eyes.

"Did you want it to mean something?" Claire suddenly asked, setting her hands on her hips and tilting her head, her long brown hair draping over her shoulder.

"W-What? No!" Leon stammered, surprised as he straightened up to look at her, a blush once again forming on his cheeks. "I don't have feelings for your brother! He's attractive yes and has amazing smile but.." He trailed off and glared when she smirked at him. "Shut up."

"Hehe aw calm down Leon, nothing wrong with crushing on my brother." Claire teased and laughed when the blond lightly pushed her shoulder. "Alright alright, do I need to go punch him or are you ok?"

"It's fine.. can you just not tell anyone about this?" Leon asked, looking down at the floor awkwardly.

"Sure, but if you need advice on how to win my brothers heart just let me know." Claire said playfully as she walked out of the room, smirking as she heard Leon curse from in the kitchen.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

The next morning Leon was back in the kitchen, struggling to reach a mug that had somehow ended up on the top shelf in the cabinet. 'Why do they always build these so damn high? They should keep in mind not everyone is extremely tall!' He thought, annoyed as got on his tip toes. He glared up at the blue and red mug as his fingers brushed it, the brush making the mug get pushed back farther out of reach. "Damn it.." He muttered, and started to consider climbing onto the counter. It was his favorite mug. Leon gasped as he felt a large body press into his from behind, his whole body tensing and his face reddening, he watched a hand reach up and easily grab the mug. Chris stepped back out of his space and smiled at him as he held it out to the young agent.

"Looked like you needed a hand." Chris said, raising an eye brow as Leon awkwardly took the mug. Chris then stretched and walked over to the fridge, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "Man I have one hell of a headache.." He grumbled, pulling out a jug of orange juice. Leon stood there nervously and moved the cup from one hand to the other, watching the older male pour himself a glass of juice.

"Um…so do you remember anything from last night?" Leon asked, blushing as he averted his gaze.

"Hm? No, why? Did I do anything stupid?" Chris asked, blinking as Claire walked into the kitchen and gave a small wave. She sat down at the table and tried to act like she didn't hear what was being said when she came down stairs.

"Oh...um no.." Leon replied, frowning as he set the mug on the counter. 'He doesn't remember? Well.. I guess that's a good thing..' He thought and then walked out of the kitchen, he had a mini fridge in his room for if he was hurt from a mission and couldn't get around so he could get breakfast out of that.

"What's up with him?" Chris asked, looking over at his sister and closing one eye when she leaned over and hit him on the side of the head with a rolled up newspaper. "Hey, what did I do?" He complained and his sibling just sighed.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

It was a week before he saw Chris again, Leon had been sent on a mission and when he got back all he wanted to do was rest. He winced in pain as he leaned on his front door, digging through his backpack for his house key. Doing his best not to put too much weight on his leg, it seemed Spain wasn't the only place that liked to use bear traps. As he had been running through the forest he had stepped in one, he wondered if the deep gashes in his leg would scar as he finely found his key. 

He looked up at his home as he turned the key in the lock. It was large, a really beautiful older looking home, painted white with a black roof. It kind of looked like a small mansion, which it pretty much was. The home was in the woods, that was a thirty minute drive from the city. After Raccoon City Leon didn't want to live in a city or town, he felt safer in the woods. His home was even surrounded by a large stone wall, with razor wire along the top of it, the entrance had a large iron gate that you needed a code to enter. The panel was beside the gate, along with a little screen with a camera that could be viewed at the front door. The inside was pretty big as well, a large staircase leading up to the floors. The living room to the left and the kitchen to the right, with more rooms behind the stairs. It was always strange to his friends that he lived alone in this place. It had belonged to his family, on his mothers side. Left to him. He didn't mind though, his Uncle and his family was only a days drive from here. He didn't see them often but called them on his days off. This place meant a lot to him, having visited here when he was young.

Getting the door open he limped inside and then shut it behind him, he smiled as he heard a meow and watched his cat pad happily up to him. "Hey Honey.. I'll pet you in a minute.." He said as he carefully made his way inside. The white Persian walking along side him as he went into the living room, the agent tossing his backpack aside before carefully laying down on the couch. _'At least I got this as I was leaving and the chopper pilot was nice enough to come find me..'_ He thought and closed his eyes, too tired to change out of his dirty clothes, a mixture of blood and dirt covered the exhausted agent.

"Meeew.." Leon smiled as his cat jumped up onto the couch and rubbed her cheek on the top of his head, the cat purring happily now that her owner was home. He had two cats, the sweet white Persian named Honey and an American Curl that was white with a light brown tail and ears. The Curl's name was Beeswax, he didn't know why he picked those names but having cats made things less lonely. His mother had also loved cats, she had a beautiful black Persian. He remembered how he used to sit on the floor and do his homework, his mother's cat would curl up beside him as he worked.

"Beeswax?" He called, wondering where that trouble marker had gone. Leon grunted when he felt a weight on his back and laughed lightly, only to wince in pain as he moved, his ribs had been bruised on the mission. "Ok cat get off.." He grumbled and tried to reach behind him to push the feline off. Beeswax made a small growling sound then climbed up onto the back off the couch, his bright gold and blue eyes looking down at him. "When I heal then you can treat me like your cat bed again." The agent mumbled tiredly and closed his eyes, only for them to snap open again when he heard the front door open. _'Shit I forgot to lock it!'_ He grabbed his gun out of the holster on his thigh and sat up on his elbow, aiming the gun at the doorway. He tensed seeing someone walk by the door, narrowing his eyes as they backtracked.

"Mind putting that away?" Leon blinked then relaxed and lowered his gun, laying back down as Chris walked into the room. He felt a little stupid now, only a select few knew the gate code. "You look like shit." Chris commented, looking over the blond and frowned at seeing the state he was in.

"Gee thanks Chris, anything else you want to point out?" Leon asked sarcastically, only to hiss in pain as he carefully rolled over onto his back.

"What happened to you?" Chris asked, ignoring the sarcasm and walking over, he then keeled down beside the couch. Chris reached out and without warning lifted up Leon's shirt, wincing as he looked at the bandages covering the agent's torso. Leon blushed and grabbed Chris's hand, pulling his shirt out of his grasp and tugging it back down.

"I got hurt on my mission.." Leon replied and then sat up on his elbows, a look a pain on his face. "I think the worst I did was step in a bear trap." He muttered and pointed at his right leg, sighing again and really wanting to take a shower. He hated the feel of dirt and sweat on his skin.

"Jeez Leon, why are you not in the hospital?" Chris asked and moved till he was by Leon's leg, carefully rolling up his pant leg and looked at the bandages, dark red patches on the white wrappings. Leon watched him for a moment then sighed again, his bangs falling into his eyes as he let his head fall onto his shoulder.

"The medic took a look at me, said I could go home. Besides I would just leave the hospital anyway.. I hate those places." Leon explained. "I just want to shower and sleep.. but getting up stairs will hurt too much so I'm going to sleep here instead… why are you here anyway?" He asked, frowning at the older male. He liked hanging out with Chris but it was rare for it to just be the two of them, they always had ether Jill or Claire over as well.

"Claire is sick and you asked her to feed your cats while you were away, I came over to feed them for her." Chris explained, he reached up past Leon to pet the curled eared cat that was still perched on the back of the couch. "You can't just lay down here, I could help you up stairs." Chris offered and smiled at the agent, lightly patting him on the knee.

"No thanks, I'm fine right here. You can leave now.." Leon muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and staring up at the ceiling. Trying hard to ignore how warm the older male's hand was on his knee, he didn't want to admit to himself that he was glad Chris was there. The older male frowned then stood up, without a word he left the room and Leon laid back down on the couch. He heard a few sounds of things being moved in the kitchen and the cats jumped off the couch at the sound of a can of food opening. A few minutes later he heard Chris walk back in and lifted his head to look at him. "Chris really.. you can go, you don't need to stick around. All I am going to do is rest, you will get bored fast." He tried to reason.

"I don't mind, you shouldn't be left alone like this anyway." Chris replied and walked over to the couch. He looked Leon over again then narrowed his eyes, the poor blond was in pain and he couldn't ignore that. Reaching down he slid a arm under Leon's knees and the other under his shoulders, effortlessly picking him up bridle style. It helped that Leon was smaller then him.

"C-Chris! What the h-hell? Put me down!" Leon stammered, blushing quite dark and tried to struggle, only to gasp in pain and grit his teeth. Chris shot him a look, frowning in concern at hearing the sound of pain.

"Calm down, I'm moving you up stairs." Chris explained and held him closer to his chest, turning he walked across the room and out into the hallway. "Wow Leon you're really light. Eat a burger sometime." He commented and he started up the stairs. Leon could feel his heart beating faster in his chest, being held like this had him bowing his head in embarrassment. _'With all his training Chris is so strong.. I kinda like this...'_ The agent then blushed darker, shaking his head to try and clear those kind of thoughts. Chris raised an eyebrow then walked into the agent's room, gently setting him on the bed. He knelt down in front of him and carefully took off Leon's shoes, setting them down on the floor. "I'll wait down stairs, call me when you're done showering." With that he got up, turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Leon stared at the door in silence for a moment.

"That was nice of him.." Leon whispered then carefully got up, limping into the bathroom, he could still feel the warmth from Chris's body. 

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Leon took a long shower, getting all the dirt and grime off his sore and tired body. His hair once again blond and not brown from all the mud, he looked like himself again and felt a lot better as he shut off the water. Leon dried himself off then went into his bedroom, pulling on a clean pair of boxers and dark blue sweat pants. Which was a struggle from how much pain he was in, but he pushed past it and dug through his dresser to find a shirt.

"Leon? Can I come in?" Chris asked through the door and the blond jumped, dropping the shirt he had been holding and then gripping his side in pain. Teeth clenched for a few seconds as he breathed through it. Fast movements.. not a good idea right now.

"Y-Yeah!" Leon called and watched as the door opened, Chris pausing for a moment as he looked at him then walking over. Leon shivered when Chris placed his hand on his back and let the older male help him back over to his bed. "Oh, you found the first aid kit." The agent noted, looking at the large white box, the classic red cross on the sides of it.

"Yeah I thought I should help you change your bandages." Chris explained with a kind smile. That smile making the young agent's heart speed up. Chris got to work taking off the old wrappings and carefully redressing the younger male's wounds. Once finished he got up and washed the blood off his hands in the bathroom, when he walked back into the bedroom he blinked seeing it looked like Leon was about to fall asleep sitting up, chuckling he moved over and pulled the blankets back.

"Why are you helping me anyway? Shouldn't you be taking care of Claire?" Leon asked tiredly, jumping as he felt Chris touch his back again and looked up into those kind eyes. He blushed as Chris pushed his bangs out of his eyes and scooted back, the younger man looking a bit bewildered.

"Sorry just making sure you didn't have a fever." Chris explained then sat on the edge of the bed after putting everything back in the kit. "Jill wanted to stay over and help Claire, they are having girl bonding or whatever they call it." He then smiled and placed his hand on the agent's knee. "I would feel bad if I left you by yourself while you were like this." He added and reached over to playfully ruffle the soft blond hair.

"Hey…" Leon complained and closed one eye, lifting a hand to push the larger hand off his head. "Thank you Chris.. that's really kind of you to help me." He said then yawned, scooting himself back till he could pull the blankets up over himself. Smiling when both of his cats jumped onto the bed and curled into his side, Chris laughed at the purring felines then stood up. He walked around the bed and placed a hand on Leon's shoulder, squeezing gently. Leon blinked and looked up at him, blushing again at the grin that the taller male gave him.

"I'm gonna stay over, see ya in the morning Leon." Chris said cheerfully and got up, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him, not giving the agent anytime to argue. Leon sighed and reached over to turn off the light, moonlight filling the room. Leon moved a little till he was comfortable then forced himself to close his eyes, his thoughts filled with the man who was staying in the room just down the hall. _'Don't do it Leon…don't start having feelings for him.. he's straight as a line..'_ He sighed and then pulled the blankets up to his chin, not able to keep his tired and worn out body awake any longer.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named the Persian Honey since in my roleplay with Lauren, Chris and Leon own a cat with that name. the other cat was named Beeswax after the cat from the movie "Her Alibi" it's a great movie and there is a girl who is Romanian in it. I also own Persians and so it's hard not to put one of those sweet felines in my storys =3 HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS! Sorry for any typos that I missed. I was hurrying since I am about to go to k-con.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the new chapter, I kept getting stuck a few times but here it is. Let me know what you think. I have been distracted lately with roleplays lol which is nice since I have been pretty sick.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

"I'll pull you up!" Leon panted, staring down at the spy dressed in red as he gripped her hand. Trying to pull her back up over the railing, the pain in his shoulder was making it hard though. It was almost unbearable. He could feel the warm blood run down his arm from the bullet wound in his shoulder, the way he was holding her not helping it at all. "Don't let go!" He gasped, struggling to get a better grip on the railing with his free hand. The cop wishing he had caught her with his good arm, he had acted quickly and had barely had time to catch her. It just.. all happened to fast. They ignored the recorded woman's voice in the background talking about the self-distraught. Leon listened to Ada give insertions on how to get out of the lab with a heavy heart, his grip tight on her hand. Though the limb was shaking, blood now dripping down his knuckles onto her hand. He squeezed even tighter, as tight as the wounded limb would allow. No.. no he couldn't let go! He refused to! "A-Alright.. I got it. Ada please, just give me a moment… I'll pull you up." His words were strained, voice full of his pain. Ada gave a sad soft smile and said one word.

"Live." Leon eyes went wide as she let go of his hand and fell into the darkness bellow.

"ADA!"

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Leon opened his eyes and right away reached for his shoulder, rubbing the spot he had been shot so long ago, feeling the scar where the bullet had gone right through. It was throbbing lightly, which happened from time to time. Leon had that dream a lot, her calm soft smile as she let go always haunted him. _'You know she's alive so stop doing this to yourself...'_ He thought and sighed deeply, about to close his eyes again but stopped noticing a warmth against his head. He reached up and touched fur, right away the cat laying on his pillow started purring. "Honey...your on my hair.." He muttered as he moved his head away from her, feeling his cat slip down onto his shoulder. He sighed and closed his eyes again, just wanting to go back to sleep but worried to dream that again. Leon prided himself knowing when fighting or on a mission he was calm and in control. Love is what always made him get nervous and act like an idiot. He always turned into a awkward moron when it came to romance. He could flirt but if it got more serious then that then it got to much for him. Leon had loved Ada for so long and just kept hoping he would finely get over her, that he would forget the kiss they shared in Raccoon City. Would forget how she saved him in Spain. He still had the jet ski keys with the little bear key-change, they were pinned to the wall near the pill bottle that Luis had given him. "I'm an idiot.." He muttered, his voice sounding tired.

"Purmeow.." The curled eared cat walked up the bed and sat beside him, giving the classic feed me look. Leon rolled his eyes and then touched his side, testing to see how sore he was.

"Beeswax, you're bugging." Leon muttered when the feline got in his face. Pushing the cat off him he slowly sat up, wincing as he moved. _'Well.. not so bad.'_ He thought and rubbed his eyes, ignoring how his hair was sticking up in odd angles. the agent always got the worst bed hair. He pulled the blankets off him and carefully moved till he was standing on one foot on the floor, biting his lip as he lowered his other leg carefully. _'Ok, gently... gently.'_ He grit his teeth when he put his injured leg down and forced himself to put weight on it. He did his best to do what he normally did in the mornings, though he decided against a shower since he had taken one last night. Pulling on a white t-shirt and going into the bathroom he brushed his teeth, ignoring the curled eared feline meowing at him from the doorway. Turning on the water he bent down to take a sip, eyes narrowing at the loud meowing.

"Beeswax knock it off." He ordered as he straightened back up, gasping as he felt a painful throb from his side. _'Stupid ribs..'_ He took in a few deep breathes before then washing his face to wake himself up more. When Leon walked out of the bathroom the cat kept up it's loud meowing and he frowned down at him, reaching over to a ball that was sitting on his dresser, the agent then pulled open the door. "Go get it." He said as he tossed the ball, his cat bolting after it.

"Ow!" Leon's eyes widened and he stepped out of his room to see Chris standing there with his hand on his forehead. "What did you do that for?" The tall male asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Chris. I was trying to get my cat out of the room." Leon explained, waving a hand, an embarrassed smile on his lips. Chris stared at him for a moment then smirked, reaching over suddenly to touch Leon's hair, the agent flinching away in surprise. "Nice bed head." He commented then turned to walk to the stairs.

"Don't do that Chris, I don't like people touching my head." Leon grumbled, trying to ignore how his heart was beating a little faster. The blond quickly lifting his hands to flatten down his hair. _'There, that's better.'_ He limped over to the top of the stairs and frowned as he looked down them, he stepped down onto the first step only to gasp when he slipped. He tired to turn himself so he could grab the rail but before he could he fell right into Chris's arms, the agent tensing in surprise and looking up at him.

"Jeez Leon, will you be careful? I don't want you to hurt yourself more." Chris scolded and set his hands on Leon's waist, not letting go till he got his balance back. Leon blushed, embarrassed and uncomfortable, he wasn't used to being looked after at all. Leon reached out and gripped onto the railing, awkwardly pushing on Chris's chest to get him out of his personal space. "Sure you don't want me to carry you?" Chris offered, smirking as he stepped down onto a lower stair, moving each time Leon did.

"Don't you dare, I'm not some damsel in distress and I don't want to be dropped on my ass." Leon muttered, doing his best to keep his pride and hide the pain he was in with each step. _'How did I even make it home?'_ He wondered when they finely reached the last stair.

"I would never drop you." Chris stated and the younger male looked up at him surprised before quickly looking away again. "Well I made breakfast, bacon, eggs and hash browns." He smiled and walked into the kitchen, the food was already laid out on the table.

"Didn't know you could cook." Leon remarked as he took a seat, looking down at the food on his plate, it looked really good. He was right and hummed as he took a bite of the mouth watering food, giving a smile to Chris who sat down across from him. "Thank you." He said after swallowing.

"Don't worry about it, I like cooking." Chris picked up his fork and started eating as well, a comfortable silence settled between them as they ate. It was nice to just relax like this, no worries about an outbreak. Chris not having to worry about getting a team together for the BSAA and Leon didn't have to get up at six in the morning to catch a plane to some far away country. "Leon.." When the blond glanced up the older male went on. "This is going to sound weird, but it's been bugging me for awhile.. that night when I had gotten drunk…did I…"

"W-What?" Leon felt his throat suddenly become very dry and he grabbed the glass of orange juice by his plate, taking a large gulp, which wasn't the best idea.

"Did I…kiss you that night?" Chris finely asked, blinking in surprise when Leon spit up the juice and started coughing. "I guess that's a yes." He said, putting his face in his hands. "Shit...Leon, I'm so so sorry I er…man all this time I thought it was a dream, no wonder you have been acting so weird around me." Chris looked guilty as he watched the blond recover from his coughing fit across from him.

"I-It's fine Chris, it's not a big deal.. I'm not mad.. I knew you were drunk." Leon tried to assure quickly, not looking at him as he picked up his napkin and cleaned off his mouth. This time a very awkward silence filled the room, both men avoiding eye contact as they finished eating. Chris washed the dishes then turned to glance at him, drying his hands with a cloth.

"Mind if I use your shower?" Chris asked, tossing cloth into the sink.

"Yeah.. go ahead." Leon replied, getting up and grabbing two cans of cat food from the cabinet, after opening them he used a spoon to put the odd smelling food on a plate. The moment the plate clicked on the floor his cats bolted into the kitchen and started eating. "Really? You two act like you're not well fed." He muttered, he glanced up at Chris to see the older man was watching him. Both cleared their throats then Chris left the kitchen, leaving the agent to his thoughts. Not wanting to deal with the struggle of getting up stairs he went into the living room, planning on going into the basement but stopped when the doorbell rang. _'Who could that be? It has to be someone who knows the gate code..'_ He frowned and limped over to the door, starting to get really tense till he looked through the little window. "Hey Ashley." He greeted after opening the door, he was going to start making his friends text about dropping by. A warning would be nice.

"Leon! It's so good to see you I…what happened?" The younger blond asked, being able to see the pain on her friends face. She always tried to visit when she could, Ashley felt she should check up on the man who had saved her life. Stepping into the house she set her umbrella by the door after shutting it behind her, Ashley frowned as she looked over her friend. "Mission..?" She asked.

"Yeah.. stepped in a bear trap, I was so lucky not to even touch one in Spain." The agent gave a playful smile and then patted her shoulder. "I'll be fine." Leon assured. "Wait!" The man said quickly before she tried to hug him, her arms had raised for one and his ribs couldn't take that right now. "Hugs hurt right now." He added and she nodded, stepping back out of his space.

"They really work you to hard." Ashley muttered and took off her coat, she wore a black sweater with a orange skirt, high black boots and the brown coat to add to the outfit. She turned to hang it up and but missed the hook when she looked up to the stairs. Leon raised an eyebrow, confused by why her jaw was hung open and he turned to fallow her gaze, the agent feeling heat rush up into his cheeks.

"Uh Leon which shower should I use anyway? There isn't a bathroom in the guest room I'm using." Chris called, the tall male in just his jeans and nothing else. He raised an eyebrow at both their stunned expressions and crossed his arms. "What?"

"Um.. just use my bathroom, clean towels are under the sink." Leon called back, even though with how well the room echoed they didn't really need to raise their voices. Ashley glanced between them for a moment then lowered her arms, her soaked coat dripping water onto the floor.

"Oh gosh I'm sorry Leon, I didn't know you had a guy over. I guess I should have called first." Ashley said and both men looked over at her. "Boyfriend right?"

"What?" Both males asked at the same time and Leon blushed.

"N-No, no he's just a friend of mine!" Leon rushed to explain, the agent right away feeling embarrassed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see how Chris reacted to being called his boyfriend. "Let's go talk in the living room." He muttered and limped into the other room before ether could say anything. Ashley stood there for a moment, looked up at Chris and gave a small wave. Chris returned the gesture before turning and going into the agent's bedroom to take his shower.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

Chris stretched as he stepped out of the shower, not able to stop himself from smirking at all the different bottles and lotions in there. _'Guy sure makes a big deal of taking care of himself.'_ He thought and went to the mirror, rubbing his hand over the glass till he could see himself. The BSAA member had some impressive scars, his missions put him in really harsh contentions. Stepping out of the bathroom he couldn't help look around Leon's room, he didn't really have the chance before now. There were pictures all over the walls, on closer inspection he saw some of them were photos of Leon back when he was in high school. "So he has always had that hair." He mumbled, amused as he looked at more photos. All the walls were covered with ether pictures from Leon's past and a few recent ones. He couldn't help but wonder why so many and paused at seeing one that was clearly the blond with his family, he noticed that he stopped seeing them in the pictures once Leon was older which made him wonder if something happened to them. Besides the colorful photos the theme of the room seemed to be blue, blue curtains, blue covers on the large bed, blue couch and carpet. He explored the room for a few more minutes then finely turned to leave, he really didn't want to explain himself if Leon came up stairs, he wasn't sure why he had this sudden interest to look around in here in the first place.

"Meeew." Chris tensed and looked down to see the curled eared cat standing by the door, he relaxed then raised an eyebrow as the feline bolted past him and into the closet. Such a hyper little thing.

"Hey.." He frowned hearing something fall over inside and he walked over. Opening the door to the walk in closet wider he went in and looked around for the trouble making cat. Beezwax was sitting on an old looking chest, batting at a moth. Chris sighed and walked over, bending down to pick up the cat that to his annoyance clung to the top of the chest. "Cat, let go." He ordered.

"Meew!" Chris sighed and then picked the cat up, he got a flash of something blue in the chest as Beezwax's claws pulled the top open. He watched it slam shut as the feline came free and the man paused at this. _'Come on Chris don't be that nosy.. this would be really awkward to try and explain.'_ He dropped the cat when the furball dug his claws into his hand and glared at him as Beezwax ran out of the closet. He looked at the chest then at the door, arguing with himself but not going through peoples things and how rude that was. The want to find out what that was won in the end and he knelt down, opening the chest and looking inside, what he saw made his heart clench. Inside was old RPD uniform, the shade of blue he would never forget. Reaching down he pushed the elbow and knee pads aside and picked up the uniform, unfolding it and holding it up to the light. Blood stained the left shoulder, he could see the hole where it looked like a bullet had gone through, turning it over he saw it went through the other side to.

"He was shot in Raccoon City? So that's where he got that scar.." Chris whispered to himself, eyes saddening as he looked over the uniform. If things had been different then Leon and him would have been working in the same building, would have met and became friends without the worry of having to fight zombies or man made monsters. They had lost so much to Umbrella, Leon had been twenty one, the guy barely a adult.. The poor kid. Sighing sadly he folded the uniform and put it back in the chest, closing it and getting to his feet. He went back into the room he was staying in and pulled on clean clothes, dark blue jeans with a light green t-shirt.

"Chris? You alive up here?" Turning the tall male walked to the door to find Leon standing at the top of the stairs. "Oh hi, I heard the water stop running awhile ago and was just making sure everything was ok."

"I'm fine, you really shouldn't be going up and down the stairs. Are you trying to get hurt again or do you not think sometimes?" Chris scolded and the younger male made a face at hearing that, an almost offended expression crossing his tried features.

"Oh no, just seeing how many times I can go before I fall and break my neck." Leon replied, blue eyes narrowed but still playfulness in them. Chris rolled his eyes and then blinked when Ashley walked up the stairs, the younger blonde stopping beside Leon and kissed his cheek.

"I have to go, I need to get back to get ready to pick up a friend from the airport. Take care of him Chris!" She said, smiling at the two of them then giving a knowing wink to Leon. "Byye!" Ashley sang as she walked back down stairs, grabbed her coat and purse before leaving, locking the door behind her.

"Well.." Chris started and cocked his head when Leon looked back up at him. "She's friendly.. and did you guys talk about me?"

"Yep." Leon replied and limped past him as he headed for his room. "And talked about her girlfriend, seems everyone is coming out now a days." The blond glanced back as Chris fallowed him into his room.

"What did you tell her anyway?" Chris asked cursorily, crossing his arms but right away uncrossing them as he helped Leon sit down on the bed.

"Uh.. you don't need to do that I'm fine." Leon muttered and ran a hand through his hair, his bangs falling back into place over his eye once he set his hands on the bed on ether side of him. "I told her you are a great friend, and that it was nice to have someone in the house for more then a few hours." He explained, carefully stretching so not to hurt his ribs.

"Heh, that's nice. I was worried you were complaining about me." Chris said playfully, he then looked at the pictures again for a moment, his gaze stopping on framed photo next to the bed, it was clearly a family photo from back when Leon was a kid. "You were a cute kid." He teased, looking back at Leon in time to see him look slightly embarrassed. The younger male beside him just shrugging and rubbing the back of his head. Chris couldn't help but smirk, it was cute when Leon got flustered. He froze for a moment as that thought sunk in. _'Cute?...Well…I guess he is, as cute as a guy can get..'_ He lifted his hands to pinch the bridge of his nose, ever since that kiss he had been having weird thoughts about the small blond beside him and he wasn't sure yet if he welcomed them or was against them.

"Chris? Do you have a headache?" Leon asked, tilting his head as he looked up at him. Chris blinked and shook his head, walking over he took a seat next to Leon on the bed, laughing in amusement when the bed sunk in and Leon fell into his side. "Ow, you jerk that's not funny." Leon complained and lightly hit his shoulder after he had gotten himself upright again, the younger man hoping the color in his cheeks would go unnoticed.

"Funny to me." Chris smirked then picked up the framed photo, looking at it for a moment. He could easily tell who Leon's parents were, they were posed in front of a fountain with their children in front of them, a young Leon holding his older brothers hand. The mother was blond and the father had a more red colored hair, the father wearing an officer uniform and the mother just in a simple blue dress. Leon looked around seven in the picture and his brother looked to just be starting his teen years, both had the same colored hair and looked a lot alike. "Can I ask you where your family is?" He couldn't help but ask, handing the picture to Leon who took it hesitantly. Claire hadn't told him, his sister always saying it was best to ask Leon himself.

"Oh…well.." Leon trailed off then sighed, looking down at the photo and rubbing his thumb on the black frame. Chris blinked, and then mentally cursed himself as he saw the deep sadness appear in those light blue eyes, the kind of sadness that meant lose. "They are dead, I was raised by my uncle after they.. after I lost them..." He replied, his voice low and hallow as he spoke. "If you want the full story ask Claire, I told her." Leon moved to get up but was stopped when two strong arms wrapped around him, the larger man pulling him close. "C-Chris?.. What are you doing?" He asked, trying hard not to lean into the older male's chest.

"Hugging you, ya looked like you needed one." Chris replied, squeezing him tighter but being careful of the small mans ribs. Leon was tense in his hold for a few moments before slowly relaxing.

"Don't you think this.. is a little weird for you Chris?" Leon asked, finding that he really liked the feeling of Chris's arms around him. He felt the taller male shift before a hand was suddenly placed on the back of head, fingers brushing through his hair in a comforting motion.

"Shut up Kennedy.. some people just need a hug sometimes.." Chris said and looked down in time to see Leon close his eyes.

"Can't argue with that.." Leon whispered and gave up, laying his head on Chris's shoulder. They stayed like that for while, Chris found he liked having the agent in his arms, as confusing as that was for him. Finely the larger man slipped his arms from around the younger man and got up, reaching out to playfully ruffle the blond locks. "Hey, don't do that." Leon muttered, giving him a playful glare in which Chris chuckled in response.

"Do you need anything?" Chris asked as he moved to stand in front of him. "I mean I can make more food if your hungry or-" He had taken a step forward to grab the younger male's empty water bottle when suddenly Beezwax moved out from under the bed and behind him, when Chris stepped back he heard a loud yowl and claws suddenly in his leg. He had stepped on the curled eared cat's tail. "Ow!" Stumbling forward and tripping over the agent's shoes, he fell and knocked Leon and himself onto the bed, the blond gasping loudly in pain. "Are you ok?" Chris quickly moved his hands to be on ether side of the smaller male and lifted himself up, looking down at him then his body froze.

Leon was on his back and staring up at him, his blond hair was fanned out on the sheets around his head and his cheeks were now red. Chris couldn't get himself to move as he hovered over the agent, he didn't know what was wrong with him but he had the sudden urge to get closer, to touch the man bellow him, and to kiss him like he had before in the basement. Chris felt like he was in a trance as he leaned down closer, he heard Leon's breathing hitch. When he was a few inches away he stopped. _'Wait…what the hell am I doing?'_ Startled by his own actions he pushed off the bed to straighten up, not looking at the blond as he turned and went to the door. "I'll see you later.." With that said he shut the door behind him, leaning on the wood he put his hand over his face. _'Was I…really going to kiss him?..'_ He grit his teeth then went down stairs, now feeling stressed and wanting to calm his thoughts.

Leon was still lying on the bed, he hadn't even bothered moving. _'The way he looked… he looked like he was ashamed..'_ He felt hurt, really hurt. He knew that if he was feeling this hurt then he really did have feelings for Chris. _'So.. I'm falling for a guy who was ashamed for getting close..'_ He closed his eyes tightly and when his cat jumped up onto the bed beside him he pulled the feline into his arms, holding him.

When Leon had finely healed up and wasn't limping anymore Chris left, and didn't come over alone very often. Claire visited him a lot and kept asking if she could talk to Chris for him but he would always say no.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

He had gotten the call early in the morning a few weeks later, Jill had been reported dead after a mission with Chris. The agent had right away rushed to his laptop and pulled up the mission report, reading that Jill had fallen out a window with Wesker, she had done it to save Chris, no bodies had been found. He felt numb hearing this news, he had liked Jill and losing another friend to this messed up war made the agent slam his laptop shut and put his face in his hands.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o** _

"Chris hasn't come back to his apartment.. is he there?" Claire asked over the phone an hour later, her voice quiet and sounded deeply saddened. All of them were pretty shaken up about this.

"No.. he hasn't I'm sorry." Leon replied, he heard her sigh and he wished he could help. "I'll call if I see him ok?" He promised.

"Yeah.. thank you Leon. Bye." With that Claire hung up and Leon stuffed his phone back into his pocket. He looked over to the front door when he heard a knock and rushed over, opening it quickly he looked up at a very tired and stressed looking Chris Redfield. Now that had been timing. They stared at each other for a moment, the blond noticing it was raining and that Chris was completely soaked. When nothing was said for a few long moments Leon stepped aside and let the male in. He shut the door behind him and turned only to find Chris wasn't there, blinking and then fallowing the wet foot prints into the living he found his friend sitting on the couch, bent over with his face in his hands. He had never seen Chris like this before in all the years they had known each other. He sent a quick text to Claire then crossed the room, taking a seat beside him. "Chris.." When the older male looked up he looked lost, hallow and it scared the blond to see him like this.

"..Yeah..?" Chris asked, he was then surprised by Leon who pushed him till he was sitting straight. "Wha-" Leon didn't let him finish and wrapped his arms around his torso, hugging him tightly and not caring that he was getting wet. Chris was startled at first and looked down at him, not sure what to say.

"Sometimes.. some people just need a hug.." Leon said softly, squeezing the older male and refusing to let go. He felt trembling arms wrap around him tightly and return the hug, Chris pulling him in closer and resting his chin on top of his head.

"She's gone.." Chris whispered, brokenly.

"I'm so sorry Chris.." Leon wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but nothing was said for what felt like hours. What could he say? Everything would be alright? No he couldn't say anything that Chris hadn't already heard before from other friends trying to comfort him. All he could do was hug him as tight as he could and hope his friend would be alright. Chris let out a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, he was glad Leon wasn't trying to come up with a speech to comfort him, he really just needed this embrace.

"Chris..?" It felt like it really had been an hour and the blond slowly leaned back, blinking in surprise to see Chris had actually fallen asleep. Gently he pushed him back into the couch and slipped out of his hold, throwing a blanket over him. _'Sleep big guy.. you look like you really need it.'_

Leon went into the kitchen and started making dinner, wanting to see if he could get Chris to eat something. Halfway through cooking he heard the floor boards squeak and looked up in time to see Chris walk into the kitchen. They stared at each other for a moment then the older male walked over to the table and sat down.

"What are you making?" Chris asked, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Steak, you can go shower if you want and I can dry your clothes." Leon offered, looking back down at the pan on the stove.

"I would have nothing to wear then when I got out but that robe.." Chris muttered, head slightly bowed as he stared down at the table.

"To weird to walk around in a robe in a gay mans house?" Leon asked and the other man snapped his head up, eyes wide.

"W-What? Oh God no Leon I didn't mean anything like that I-"

"Chris I was kidding." Leon assured quickly, looking at Chris with a slightly surprised look. Chris normally could always tell when he was joking so he guessed it had to be the stress.

"Oh.. ok." Chris ran his hand into his hair again and then crossed his arms on the table. "I have been wanting to talk to you about something.."

"Alright.." Leon felt tension building in his shoulders, he couldn't help but worry about what the other man wanted to talk about.

"I want to move in here.." Leon stared at him with a confused and shocked expression, the agent wasn't sure if he heard him right.

"Chris? Don't joke like that."

"I'm not joking I mean it." Chris stated sharply, voice taking on an irritated tone.

"Why? I mean you got all weird and stopped coming over here so why this sudden want to move in?" Leon asked, he wasn't sure if he believed what he was hearing.

"I'm tired of living alone…coming back from missions to a empty house.. I can't take it.." Chris lowered his gaze back to the table as he spoke, eyes full of sadness.

"I…wow um.." Leon trailed off, having to think about this for a moment. It was pretty lonely in this large house alone, having pets helped but coming home after a bad day and just wanting someone to talk to was hard. It would be nice to have someone else live here, a good change. The agent put the steak on a plate and grabbed a bottle of sauce, walking over he set them down on the table in front of Chris. He quickly got him a fork and knife, a glass of water as well not letting Chris get up.

"So.."

"Yeah.. sure that will be fine.. just pick one of the extra rooms with a bathroom." Leon offered a smile and Chris tried to return it.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** _

It had been a few years yet the two men didn't get to spend much time together, none stop missions kept them really busy. Chris was traveling to different branches of the BSAA around the world, the group expanding which was great. Over the few years Leon had fallen hard for Chris, the agent trying to date and forget his feelings about Chris but it never worked. It was starting to come unbearable, he wanted to tell the older male his feelings so badly but didn't think he could handle rejection. Why did he have to fall for someone who seemed even more impossible to get close to then Ada? With Ada he wasn't seeing her all the time and hurting because he couldn't tell her how he felt, with Chris it was torture. The older male never once seemed to take notice that Leon loved him, and that just made things harder on the young agent.

It was raining again as Leon was unpacking, he had just got home from a mission about two hours ago and he was so tired. He stuffed a few t-shirts in his dresser then walked out of his room, having to side step so not to run into the man that had been on his mind the whole mission.

"S-Sorry.."

"No problem, did you just get back?" Chris asked, he had just finished showering so his hair was still damp, a towel hung from around his neck.

"No, I have been home for awhile. Where were you?" Leon asked and walked with him to the older male's bedroom, leaning on the door frame.

"Working out, and packing for my new mission." Chris replied and tossed the towel in his hamper, he then pulled off his t-shirt and opened his dresser. Leon blushed and looked away, focusing instead on a few of the paintings hanging on the older male's wall. All of them were from different parts of the world, Chris would always bring something back when he traveled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot your going to Africa.." Leon sighed, he had a bad feeling about this and he couldn't shake it. He glanced back up at Chris and couldn't help but stare for a moment, the bigger male had been working out a lot, his muscles were pretty huge. When Leon had asked why he was pushing himself so far Chris had explained he had felt helpless the last time he fought with Wesker, he was going to make sure the next time it was a more even fight. Leon sighed, Chris kept pushing himself to hard a lot these days and he was really worried about him.

"Oh there it is." Chris muttered, pulling on a green short sleeve shirt with a BSAA patch on the shoulder. He zipped up his duffle bag then picked up his phone, pushing it into his pocket and making his way to the door. He stopped when he looked at Leon and noticed the stressed expression he had, sighing he reached up and poked the blonde between the eyes, right were his brows were drawn together.

"Hey, Chris." Leon grumbled and swatted his hand away.

"You had those worry lines again, what's bothering you?" Chris asked, when he didn't get a reply he rolled his eyes and grabbed the blond's wrist. "Come on." He said as he pulled him along down stairs, he still had some time before he had to go to the airport. He pulled Leon over to the couch then shoved him onto it, dropping his duffel bag on the floor before taking a seat in the armchair. Chris had claimed the seat as his when he moved in, always sitting in it when he was in the living room. He had another armchair he liked in the basement.

"Do you really need to drag me like that?" Leon complained, rubbing his wrist and frowning at the male across from him.

"Yep, now what's bothering you?" Chris repeated, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at him. Leon had helped him through his grief over Jill so he would do all he could to help the younger male if he needed it.

"I'm just.. worried.. maybe you shouldn't go on this mission."

"Leon I'm not going to refuse a mission at the last minute, I am going." Chris said and sighed. "I'll be fine, don't worry about me alright?"

"Yeah...just don't do anything stupid." Came the agent's reply and the larger male smirked.

"Don't crash anything while I am gone." Chris teased and chuckled at the offended look his comment earned him.

"Ok I am not a bad driver! I have never crashed my jeep, I have crashed in another persons car and that's it." Leon said, picking up the cushion off the couch and tossing it at him. Chris caught it and laughed before tossing it back, the blond ducking to avoid it. "Hey don't break anything in my house Redfield."

"You started it Kennedy." The two smiled and laughed lightly, it felt like they hadn't gotten to talk like this in weeks. Chris checked his watch then patted his pocket to make sure he had his wallet and plane ticket. "The taxi should be here soon, if I had known you were home I would have asked for a ride."

"You really need to learn to call me." Leon joked, though his smile faded after a few moments and he lowered his gaze to the floor. _'..I'm having such a bad feeling about him leaving on this mission…I.. I should tell him.. in case something happens to him..'_ The agent bit his lip, for the past month he had been trying to tell Chris how he felt, and every time he would ether chicken out or something would interrupt him. "Chris…I…I need to tell you something.. but its really hard for me to say.."

"You can tell me anything." Chris assured then stood up, seeing the stress and tension in those light blue eyes. Walking over and coming to a stop beside the couch, he set his hand on Leon's shoulder. "Just tell me.." Leon looked up at him then hung his head, breathing in deeply a few times to calm his nerves.

"Chris I…you see um…I.." Leon bit hard on his lip and shook his head, angry with himself for once again struggling to get the right words out. _'Come on Kennedy just say it!'_ "I…I have always-" Both jumped when Chris's phone rang suddenly, their eyes moving to his pants. Chris gave an apologetic smile and then slipped his phone out of his pocket, answering it.

"Shit, I'm really sorry Leon but my cabs here." Chris said, he set his hand back on the young agent's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. He smiled at him then turned and grabbed the duffel bag, throwing it over his shoulder and walking to the door. "I'm sorry, look I'll call you when I land alright?" He then opened the door and went outside, starting down the hill to the front gate where the cab was waiting on the other side.

"..Great.." Leon just sat there for a few seconds, he shook his head then stood up. Grabbing the coat Chris had forgotten off its hanger and running out the door. "Chris!" He yelled. The tall male stopped in front of the now open gate, smiling when he saw Leon was bringing him his jacket.

"Oh thanks I completely forgot." The darker haired male said and took the jacket from him when Leon came to a stop in front of him, he pulled the jacket on after setting his bag down then smiled at his friend as he picked it back up. He made to turn around but stopped when Leon suddenly grabbed his arm, the older man looking back at him in confusion. "Leon listen I really have to go, your getting soaked out here." It was starting to pour down around them and the blond was just wearing a thin white t-shirt.

"Chris just wait a moment! Please I need to tell you something.." Leon pleaded loudly so he was heard over the rain. He then took a deep breath and opened his mouth, nothing came out. _'Shit! No no come on!'_ He struggled with getting his words out and felt himself have a moment of panic when Chris pulled his arm out of his hold.

"I'm sorry Leon, but I can't wait I got to-" Chris was cut off by Leon grabbing the front of his jacket and pulling him down slightly till he was at his height, before he could question him and start to get mad he felt Leon's mouth suddenly press against his own. Chris froze, the bag slipping from his hand and landing with a wet thump. Leon kept his eyes closed tightly as he kissed him, hoping that Chris now understood what he had been trying so hard to tell him. Slowly Leon broke the kiss and then backed up, his cheeks red as he let go of his friends jacket and wrapped his arms around himself as he finely noticed the cold.

"I…I l-love you Chris.. don't you go and get yourself killed! Got it? You come back in one piece!" Leon yelled, blue eyes looking pained as he stepped back. "I have felt like this for a long time.. I had to tell you, in case something went wrong! I'm not expecting you to feel the same way I just had to tell you!" With that finely said Leon turned and ran back inside, the door slamming behind him.

"Hey buddy your going to miss your flight!" The taxi driver called, snapping Chris out of the shocked state he had been in. He hesitated before turning and getting in the cab, setting his bag beside him. He didn't know what to think at the moment, he just stared out the window at the house till it was out of view. "Boyfriend? I think it's always sweet when couples say goodbye to each other." The driver said making Chris jump, he had a lot of thinking to do and he had a very long plane ride to do so on.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well alright I finely finished this chapter, I hope I caught all my typos but I stayed up all night to finish it sooo.. I might have missed a few. Please let me know what you thought of it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!! Sorry this took so long and thank you all for the kind reviews! They meant a lot! I am also working on other ChrisxLeon fics so keep a look out for those~ If I didn’t catch all my typos then sorry ignore them, I wrote half of this on my iphone and those phones do weird things to storys. I have been kept busy by roleplays (still always wanting more people to talk to and RP with) and making gifts! 
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I keep worrying it isn’t very good.. No flames please.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

 

"I'm an idiot."

"You’re not an idiot Leon." Claire said sternly, trying to calm down her stressed out friend. Chris had just got back from his mission but hadn't come home yet. Everyone was still in shock that Jill was still alive, she had been experimented on then had some strange device put on her so Wesker could control her. Chris and the woman who had been helping him on his mission had saved Jill, the once brunette now blonde was at the hospital getting tests done to make sure the effects from the experiments wouldn't give her body any long term problems. Presently Leon and Claire were in his backyard, the agent practicing his knife work. He really didn't need to practice but he was stressed out and trying to calm his nerves.

"I am an idiot.” Leon repeated. “I went and told your brother I loved him before really thinking it through and now... shit, I bet he is going to want to move out." He sighed then flipped the blade in his hand. Looking forward before tossing the eight inch knife at the target twelve yards away from him. Each time he would hit the target dead center he would back up a step.

"Leon I don't think-"

"Claire come on, you don't know how he is going to react ether when he finely see's me. But I doubt it will be positive." Leon said as he walked over to the target, pulling the blade out of the foam. It was cold out and he could see his breath as he talked, he hadn't bothered to check the weather forecast but with how fast the temperature was dropping he wouldn't be surprised if it snowed. He felt bad for Claire who was bundled up in three coats and a blanket over on the deck. "If your cold just get in the hot tub." He offered. She looked at the covered lid beside her then back at him, shrugging.

"I don't have a swim suit."

"Then just barrow one of my shirts or something, I am sure I have shorts that will fit you." Leon knew he was trying to change the subject, they had been talking about this the whole time Chris was on his mission. The agent had called his best friend in almost a panic a few hours after her brother had gotten on his plane. Chris never did text him.

"To lazy, underwear ok?"

"I don't care." Leon replied.

"Tch, well yeah why would you? I swear a woman could walk by naked and you wouldn't react." Claire laughed, the blond was a amazing friend. Someone who she could trust with her life, she could be passed out from drinking and be half naked and all Leon would do was to lay a blanket over her so she wouldn't catch a cold.

"You've done that to me." Leon pointed out and the Claire just shrugged in reply, laughing again. "When I was in training to become an agent I was staying in this apartment with two other female agents. They really didn't give a damn if I was in the room or not and would change. I stopped caring pretty quickly because I got used to them. If it's not someone I love I am not going to react."

"Why were you staying there if you live here?"

"My boss asked me to, they wanted to keep me closer so they could keep a better eye on me. Remember I was forced into this job." Leon frowned and then tossed the blade again, it hitting the target with a loud thunk.

"Oh right right, you told me about that.." Claire wrapped the orange blanket tighter around herself and watched him for a moment. "Soo... if you only react to people you love then how did you handle living with Chris?" She asked and the blond sighed loudly, putting his hands over his face.

 

"I'm surprised your brother never noticed me going red all the time, he kept thinking I was getting sick." Leon ran his hands down his face and yanked the knife out with a little more force then was needed. "He didn't notice a lot of things. Not that it matters, I'm very happy Jill is alright don't get me wrong but he is probably going to move in with her.. Hasn't he loved her for years?" The agent sighed again and lightly ran his finger over the edge of the blade, checking to see how sharp it was. "Actually don’t answer that.. can we please not talk about this? I'm stressed enough and we won't know what he is going to do till he comes back." Blue eyes saddened and he turned to walk over to the deck, taking a seat beside her.

"Alright... I could tell you something personal." Claire watched the agent set his elbow on his knee and rest his chin in his palm, his gaze on her as he waited for her to continue. "I have always had feelings for Jill, we were going to move in together before she went missing.." She admitted, slipping her hands out of the blankets and tugging out the rubber band from her hair. Leon was to stunned to say anything for the moment so she spoke again. "So we are kind of in the same boat, we love someone who are not sure will love us back." Both sighed and Leon wrapped a comforting arm around her, the two sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"Want to take this pity party inside and order pizza? Maybe watch a cheesy comedy?"

"Yeah." Claire let Leon help her up and they went inside just as it started to snow.

 

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** _

Leon hurriedly put the roast in the oven, stepping around Claire who was putting away cleaning supplies. It had been a few days and they finely got the call that Jill was released from the hospital and that the first thing she wanted to do was see them. The agent was cooking dinner awhile Claire cleaned, both taking a seat at the table for a break.

"Well I'm done, that floor is so clean you could see your reflection in it!" Claire stated proudly and the male across from her looked down at the floor before laughing lightly, hearing that sound made her smile.

"Thank you for cleaning, I was able to fully focus on dinner." Leon's smile was forced though as he tried to return it. He was happy to finely see Jill again but was very nervous to see Chris, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about him as he worked in the kitchen. He had cooked up Jill's favorite, a roast along with corn and beans. For desert he had baked a chocolate cake that he wrote "Glad to have you back" in blue frosting. He had been taught how to bake from his mother when he was younger, his father and uncle teaching him how to cook pretty much anything. 

He loved to cook for his friends, and was glad they enjoyed what he made. All of them had been through so much and if for a moment he could make them something that helped them forget about the pain, the stress and the nightmares that haunted people like them. If he could bring them a bit of happiness then he would. He looked over out of the room when he heard his cat meowing loudly, not having anything else to do while the roast was cooking he left the kitchen. Honey was by the front door, her collar was caught on umbrella that had fallen over and the white feline was trying to get it off of her. "Honey, why do you do these things to yourself?" He asked, walking over and kneeling down, he reached out and unhooked the umbrella from his cats collar. He then petted her for a moment, almost as in saying thanks she nuzzled her head into his knee, purring happily. It was then he heard the door being unlocked and quickly stood. Turning around as the door opened Leon felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked up at the tall male in the doorway. 

"Hey.." Chris greeted, his expression calm as he stared at him. He said nothing else after that, just watching the other man in front of him. It felt like time had slowed down, neither knew what to say or do, they felt like they were in a trance both men were not sure how to break it.

"Leon!" The agent gasped as Jill suddenly stepped around Chris and hugged him tightly. Leon blinked a few times now that what felt like a spell had been broken. He quickly hugged her back, swallowing and closing his eyes as he squeezed her tightly. For a moment all thoughts of Chris were forgotten as he hugged the friend he thought he had lost as tightly as he could. Finely the two stepped apart and Leon laughed lightly as Claire nearly tackled the woman over as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Jill! I'm so glad your ok!" Claire yelled, hugging her friend like her life depended on it. Tears in her eyes as she leaned more into Jill's embrace. "M-Missed you so much.."

"I missed you to Claire.." Jill whispered, looking over her friends shoulder at Leon and they shared a smile. For once all felt right in the world, all worries forgotten as they focused fully on the friend that they had thought they would never see again.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

A few hours had gone by and the small group had just finished eating dinner, everyone sitting down in the basement and relaxing. Everyone but Leon, who was drumming his fingers on the armrest of the armchair he was sitting in. Jill and Claire had fallen asleep on the pullout bed, the sound of their light breathing and the TV being all that was heard in the room. That and Honeys purring, the fluffy cat had curled up on the bed with the woman.

Leon glanced over at the older male sitting on the other side of the room, who was just as wide awake as he was. Chris had his arms folded and was boredly watching the TV, not really seeming to care what was on it. Chris picked that moment to look over at the blond, their eyes meeting. Leon bit his lip and got up, turning on his heel and walking up the stairs. The taller man hadn't said a word to him since he arrived, Leon took his silence as a sign that he didn't want to talk about what the agent had said and did before he had left on that mission. Leon sighed as he went up the stairs out of the basement then up another flight to reach his room.

 _'I just want to shower and go to bed.'_ He thought, though paused as he considered doing the dishes. Shaking his head Leon yawned, he had been so worried about Chris when he was gone that he had not gotten much sleep, not even when Chris was back did he get any, not able to stop stressing and worrying himself about what was to happen now. _‘I really messed up didn’t I? Going to lose an amazing friend because I couldn’t keep my damn mouth shut.’_ He tensed hearing someone coming up the stairs and looked over to see Chris, the darker haired male pausing as he stopped at the top of the stairs. "What are you doing up here?" Leon asked, his shoulders ached a bit from how tense he was, seeing the older male just as he was thinking about him was not helping his stress. Chris looked at him a little funny, in a way that meant the blond had said something strange.

"Well I do have a room up here after all, my bed is a lot more comfortable then the armchair down stairs." Chris explained, eyebrows drawing together when the smaller man turned so his back was to him.

"Oh, well goodnight then." Leon muttered, opening his door. He just wanted to get away and hide in his room, he already felt like his heart was breaking, he didn't want Chris or anyone for that matter see him close to breaking down. As he moved to push the door open wider an arm suddenly reached past him to grab the door knob, pulling the door closed.

"I want to talk to you." Chris said in a demanding tone, only to blink in surprise when his hand was pushed off the knob and the door was opened again, this time Leon making it through. Chris sighed before fallowing him into the room and shutting the door behind him, lifting his hands up to rub at his temples. When Leon was mad most people did their best to avoid the agent, but Chris was not one of those people.

"I don't want to talk right now, I'm tired and starting to get a huge headache so what ever it is you have to say, it can wait." Leon said, giving him a glare before turning to walk to the bathroom, he didn't have the need to use it but instead just wanted to get away from Chris.

"Leon.." Chris started and the blond ignored him. "Come on knock it off." He warned.

"I'm not doing anything! Will you just leave me be? We don't have to talk about anything, we can just forget what happened and move on." Leon felt his chest ache as he said this, setting his hand on the door knob and letting a shakily breath slip past his lips. He was hurting and just wanted to be left alone, couldn't the other man understand that? Just as Leon was pulling open the door, Chris who had somehow made it across the room without him hearing reached past him yet again and slammed the door shut loudly. The action and sound making Leon flinch, he jumped slightly when his shoulder was grabbed and he was forced to turn around. The agent grunting when he was pushed against the door by a hand on his chest. He took in a deep breath before looking up at Chris, hands in tight fists at his sides and heart racing in his chest. "W-What? Do you want an apology or something?" He growled, lifting his hands up to try and shove him away, but Chris stubbornly stayed in his space.

"No!" Chris snapped then sighed, muttering to himself as he ran his free hand into his hair, his other hand staying on the agents chest to keep him against the door. "Out of the two of us I should be saying sorry..." Chris said, his voice quieter now as he stared down at the smaller male. His hand slid up slowly, stopping over Leon's heart and feeling it pounding under his palm. Leon swallowed, he felt his throat was suddenly dry and he struggled to get his mouth to form words, why was it suddenly so hard to talk? He then realized what Chris was doing, checking his pulse. Chris was going to notice just how fast his heart raced when he was close to him.

"Y-Your um...really in my space you realize.. and confusing me a bit.." Leon glanced down at the large hand on his chest before looking back up at Chris, biting his lip as he tried hard to read his calm expression. Around anyone else he would be able to keep a straight face like that, but yet again Chris was always making things hard for him, always disrupting the order of things. 'What’s he thinking? Does he...' His thoughts were interrupted as Chris's other hand moved up to his face. Right away Leon flinched back then tensed as Chris cupped his cheek. The darker haired man wincing at seeing Leon flinch like that, but relaxing when a blush formed on the other's cheeks. He could feel the heat from the blush under his palm, and he lightly traced the scar on Leon's cheek, listening to him suck in a breath as he did so.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you that whole damn mission.. I spent a lot of time figuring things out." Chris stated, voice soft but still held a tone that meant he was serious. The younger of the two listened quietly, the blond biting his lip again but harder this time, nearly to the point of breaking the thin skin. Leon didn’t know what to do or say, all he could do is listen and hope this wasn’t Chris telling him something bad, something that would make his hurting heart break fully. He had spent so many hours thinking of the negatives that the chances of Chris retracting positively hadn’t really crossed his mind. "Leon, I know I care about you a lot.. I would die for you if I had to. I want to try.." He trailed off then smiled down at him, stepping even closer to Leon and gently running his thumb over his soft cheek again.

"T-Try? Try what?" Leon questioned, his voice so quiet that if Chris wasn't so close he wouldn't have heard him.

"I want to try dating you...I never thought I would be attracted to a guy, or grow to care so deeply but I do. Your the only one who gets my heart racing.. and who is always on my mind. I'm so sorry I didn't pick up on how you felt about me sooner.." Chris moved his free hand around the agent’s waist, pulling Leon against him. He hugged him close and felt the blond trembling slightly in his hold, he smiled and rested his chin on top of his head, breathing in his sweet scent. "So what do you say? Give a bone head like me a chance?" He asked softly, not ever wanting to let the other go now that he finely had him in his arms.

"Of...of course." Leon whispered, hugging him back as tightly as he could and feeling lighter, like the weight that had built up over the years had finely disappeared. This really was the best night of his life so far, he got one of his close friends back and the man he loved wanted to date him. He leaned into the muscular chest and had that small moment of wondering if this was really realty, good things like this never happened to him. 

"Happy?" Chris asked, enjoying the feeling of the soft blond locks under his chin. He felt the other nod and he slipped his hand under his chin, gently tilting it up. "Let's seal the deal hm?" Chris grinned then bent his head down, capturing Leon's lips in a gentle kiss. Leon made a surprised noise then felt his face heat up more, eyes closing as he slowly kissed back. They stayed like that for awhile, lips gently moving against the others and both their hearts beating quickly. Chris couldn't help but deepen it after awhile, hand moving up to run his fingers through the soft blond hair. Leon opened his eyes when he felt Chris's hand slide up the back of his shirt and he pulled back slowly, clearing his throat as he reached behind himself to tug the others hand out from under the soft fabric.

"Hey, take it easy Redfield." Leon said playfully and the other male chuckled, the younger of the two smiling as those strong arms held him even closer. 

"Aw you’re no fun." Chris joked then kissed him once more. Leon relaxed in his hold again and lifted his arms to wrap them around his boyfriends neck. He had a feeling Chris was going to change his life even more, and he was going to welcome the changes.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

"Damn, what were you trying to cook? A rock?" Leon asked as he peered over Jill's shoulder at the badly burnt potato sitting on the stove.

"Oh shut up, I forget about it.." Jill muttered, stepping aside and letting the agent pick up the pan.

"Yeah let's not burn down my house ok? When you guys are staying here I will cook for all of you." Leon said sternly and turned on the water, first soaking the smoking food so there was no chance of the trashcan catching fire. He didn't think when he got up this morning the first thing he would notice was the smell of smoke. Jill moved to the toaster but was shooed away by the younger blond.

"No, no ether sit down or get out of my kitchen." Leon ordered and the woman laughed, shaking their heads as they watched their friend cook them breakfast. He was a fast cook so he made them breakfast pretty quickly, setting the plates of food in front of his friends before putting bacon and eggs on another one for Chris. _‘When is he going to get up anyway?’_ He wondered, and as if on cue Chris walked into the kitchen.

“What took so long?” Claire asked after swallowing her mouthful of toast, no matter what it seemed they still had the same habits. Claire had always woken up earlier then her older brother, it had been that way since they were little.

“Oh shut up, not everyone is a morning person.” Chris snapped, but his tone was more playful then angry.

“I’m a morning person.” Jill blurted.

“Same here.” Leon added and smirked at the annoyed look his boyfriend gave him, he then turned around to pick up a piece of bacon and take a bite of it.

“So what did you two do after we fell asleep?” Jill asked, smiling as Honey padded into the room and over to the blond, the feline then jumped onto her lap and curled up in a ball, purring loudly.

“Oh.. well we..” Chris trailed off then looked over at Leon, both their eyes met for a moment till the agent looked back down at the food. Chris watched his boyfriend put the last plates on the table and took this moment to think. Chris making up his mind pretty quickly walked over to the younger male, who was getting himself a glass of juice. With a smile the taller man wrapped an arm around Leon’s waist to pull him close. He knew the girls were watching them by how silent the room suddenly had gotten. “You sleep ok?” Chris asked, reaching up to push Leon’s hair out of his eyes, feeling proud of the blush that action had earned him. He liked making Leon blush, he thought it was really cute, and he didn’t find much cute now a days.

“Y-Yeah, slept fine. Um I already put your plate on the table.” Leon said awkwardly, glancing over at the woman before looking back up at Chris, his blue eyes showing his shock.

“I know that, I just wanted to say a proper good morning.” Chris replied, leaning down to kiss his forehead, he then released him and took his seat at the table. A smile on his face as he started eating.

“Uhh.. I wasn’t just seeing things right? You two are together?” Claire asked after a moment, watching Leon take his seat beside her brother.

“Yep, talked it over last night.” Chris replied. He wasn’t the kind of man to hide that he was with someone, he didn’t date unless he really wanted to. He was proud to have Leon as his partner, the agent was sweet and caring. Leon had always put Chris first even when the older male had asked him not to, the agent also did all he could to cheer him up if he noticed he was down. Chris had been slower to figure out his feelings but now that he knew he wasn’t about to hold back. In their line of work any mission could be their last, so Chris was going to do this best to enjoy life and not let stupid things like worrying what other people thought stop him from doing that. “What do you two think of that?” He asked, glancing between his sister and best friend.

“About damn time.” Jill muttered without missing a beat, making the other three look at her surprised. “What? I noticed Leon had a thing for you years ago. If you had waited any longer to make a move on Leon I was going to yell at you.” She explained then went back to eating, smirking when Claire laughed lightly.

“Well you know for sure I am happy for you two.” Claire replied, smiling at them.

“Thanks.” Chris then looked next to him at Leon, relaxing more when he saw the blond was smiling at him. Reaching over he playfully ruffled his hair, messing it up as best as he could.

“Jerk, I hate that.” Leon complained and elbowed his boyfriend who was laughing at him.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

“Alright hunny when is your friend’s plane getting in?” Chris asked, smirking at the look the other man gave him for saying that.

“Well sweetheart, I think in twenty minutes or so.” Leon replied, shaking his head as he looked down at his phone to check the text that had the details of the flight. “You really don’t care my friend will be staying with us right?” He asked, glancing up at the older male. Chris simply shrugged and stuffed his hands into his pockets, fallowing Leon over to a row of chairs and taking a seat.

“No I don’t mind, the house is huge so one of your friends hanging around is no problem.” Chris replied, smiling at handsome blond beside him. Leon watched him for a moment before smiling back, then went back to looking at his phone. Chris looked at the screen but from the angle that the other younger male was holding it he couldn’t see much, instead he just stared at the blond as he let himself slip into his thoughts. Chris was still adjusting to a lot, he had never dated a man before. Though he was noticing it wasn’t too different from dating a woman. Kissing was a good example, kissing a man or a woman didn’t feel different at all to him. He now really enjoyed kissing Leon, and holding him. It meant so much to finely be able to have a warm body in his arms, to be able to just snuggle on the couch after a stressful day. To enjoy the little things. He knew he would have to get used to a lot of things again but right now he was taking it slow with the agent, he knew they both had to get back into the flow of being in a relationship. Also.. Chris did not want to screw this up, he felt bad he couldn’t say “I love you” back to the blond, and the reason being is that his own feelings were still growing, he didn’t know if he loved him yet. He knew for sure he cared deeply about him, and would do anything for Leon. Chris did want to be with him, the past few weeks had already made him feel a lot happier.

“Chris?” The man in question blinked and looked at the blond beside him, realizing he had been deeply lost in thought and hadn’t heard him at first. “You alight?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just thinking.” Chris replied, giving him a lopsided smile.

“What about?” Leon asked, his tone curious.

“Hmm you.” 

“Yeah right.”

“No I mean it.” 

“Sure you do Chris.” Leon said and looked in front them at the people waiting for the plane to come in, checking his watch every so often. Chris picked up on the playful tone in his boyfriend’s tone and smirked, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “Gah!” The agent right away pushed his hand off his head and turned his head to frown at him, both eyes covered by his bangs.

“Good look for you, really shows off those high lights of yours.”

“Oh shut up.” Leon muttered and fixed his hair, lightly elbowing Chris when the taller man chuckled. “I hate that by the way, so stop doing it.” He added and his only reply was a shrug. “Jerk.” He of course didn’t say this angrily, more annoyed then anything.

“Yes but I am your jerk.” Chris said and laid his arm across the back of Leon’s headrest, the blond strands lightly tickling his arm when he felt the other turn to look at him. The blue eyes softened at that comment and Leon laid his head back against Chris’s arm, the corner of his lips turned up in a small smile. The older male grinned and tilted his head slightly as he looked at him, for a moment it was just the two of them. The loud sounds of the airport forgotten, the people talking and the rolling suit cases on the tile floors no longer bothering him. Having Leon look at him like that made him forget all his worries, he could see the deep affection for him in those blue eyes. ‘To think…I never noticed him look at me like this till now..’ He thought, lifting his hand and letting the back of his thumb brush Leon’s cheek, watching his eyes close half way from the touch. Chris started to lean in closer to him but they both jumped when there was a sudden thud in front of them. Both men looked down to see a tan suitcase, stickers and duck tape covered it.

“What? No welcome?” Asked a man that was standing in front of them, bright eyes and dark semi long hair that was just a bit longer then Leon’s. He was tall and dressed in jeans and violet t-shirt, a black coat and black combat boots completed the mans outfit.

“Kevin!” Leon was out of his chair in an inset and was hugging the tall male, clearly happy to see him. “Why didn’t you call and tell me you landed?” He asked and laughed lightly at the tight hug that Kevin gave back.

“I wanted to surprise you, so where’s the boyfriend you were telling me about?” Kevin asked, a cheerful grin on his face. Leon stepped aside and looked at Chris as he stood up.

“Hey nice to met yo-” Chris trailed off and his eyes widened when he got a better look at the man in front of him, looking shocked as he stared at the other. “Kevin Ryman.. that really you?”

“Yeah.. wow hi Chris.” Kevin replied slowly, looking at the man he hadn’t seen in years. Kevin had been an officer for the Raccoon City police department, he had even tried to join the STARS but ended up failing his test. a few times. He was the only other officer besides Leon who made it out of Raccoon City alive. Unlike the other survivors he didn’t want anything to do with bio terrorism and had moved to Miami to be closer to his family. “Sure been awhile..” Chris was at a loss for words, he never thought he would see Kevin again. They hadn’t been very close, they would sometimes talk and joke around when they saw each other in the hallway, sometimes go to the bar with a few of the other officers. For a moment Chris was lost in his memories. “You got er.. bigger.” Kevin commented suddenly, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

“Chris?” Came Leon’s voice from beside him, touching the older male’s shoulder. Chris shook his head then gave an awkward smile, holding his hand out to shake the ex cops.

“Where did all the muscle come from? Didn’t you used to be a stick?” Kevin asked playfully, shaking the others hand.

“Well when you work for the BSAA you got to be fit.” Chris said simply, he was used to people reacting like this when they hadn’t seem him in a long time.

“BSAA huh? Leon was telling me a bit about that, pretty hard job.” Kevin commented, the two started to talk and catch up. Leon smiled and hung back a little as they walked, wanting to give the old friends a chance to get to know each other again.

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things have been pretty hard lately, which is why I have had trouble writing, I need ideas for this story.


	5. Getting a little more intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Leon start to get closer. Chris is still adjusting to dating a man, discovering new things about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super nervous about this chapter, I feel annoyingly worried if it's alright or not. Hope y'all like it, please let me know what you like.

_**o0o0o0o0oo0o0o** _

It had been a day since their guest had gotten there, they had hoped to go into town but the weather was horrible today. It was really windy and raining hard outside, thunder rumbling above and lighting flashing occasionally. Kevin was asleep so both the men were downstairs, the former cop was exhausted from taking so many flights. So he was napping in one of the guest rooms.

Chris and Leon were watching a movie in the basement, deciding while the weather was bad to just relax for the day. Chris popped in one of the older horror movies he found in the younger man's collection, thinking they could use a good laugh since they knew what real monsters looked like. Silly Hollywood monster movies sounded like a good idea to him. He moved to sit on the couch only to find a certain curled eared cat now stretched out in his spot.

He raised a eyebrow at the selfish feline then shrugged, sitting on Leon’s side of the couch. He picked up the remote and got to the DVD menu, setting it on the armrest and crossing his arms behind his head. Home sweet home, it had only been half a week since he Leon and him started dating. Which was a adjustment on both their parts. Jill and Claire were spending a lot of time together he had noticed. Which was good, Jill needed that. The two hadn't been over much, he understood though. Jill had been through a lot, being Wesker's puppet. Wanting to just stay home for a few weeks was fine, was needed. He had been worried she would want to rush into working again. But no, she was working on healing. More mentally than physically.

Chris looked up when Leon came back downstairs, holding a tray that had popcorn and two drinks. A beer which he knew was for him and a soda that was for the blond. Leon was wearing a tight white turtleneck shirt and black pants, odd to see him in white but he wasn't complaining. The blond looked good in turtlenecks he noted. He watched the agent set the tray down on the table in front of the couch and to his surprise Leon sat down on his lap. Well more like a half fall, with the younger man now sitting very stiffly on him and his hand gripping the armrest so not to fall back into him.

There were a couple long seconds of silence, Chris just watching him. He noticed again Leon was pretty light, the weight not bothersome at all. 

“You took my seat..” Leon said, voice awkward, like he didn't know what to do at the moment. With how tense the blond was Chris could tell he was ready to spring off his lap any second.

“Beeswax took mine.” Chris stated simply, finding this more funny then awkward. Yeah he wasn't used to dating a guy, but not everything that was well.. gay between them was going to freak Chris out.

“I'm going to get off now before I embarrass myself more.” Leon said a bit quietly and shifted his weight forward, starting to scoot himself off the older man's lap. Chris rolled his eyes, moving his arm up and wrapping it around the blonds waist to stop him. Tugging him back closer to him, the warmth right away was pleasant on Chris’s thighs. He had always liked when he was dating woman for them to sit on his lap. Why not try with Leon? Not like Leon was a big guy to begin with, their size difference made this pretty easy. 

“It's fine, just shift a bit so this is more comfortable and I can see the screen.” Chris said, grabbing Leon’s hips and helping him turn more sideways. He couldn't help but chuckle when he spotted this all had Leon blushing, this man could be pretty cute. “Ok now your pushin my belt into my organs.” He said and that got a laugh out of Leon.

“Well give me a chance to settle and I'll stop pressing there.” Leon remarked, forcing away his awkwardness since now he wanted to try and get comfortable on his boyfriend's lap. Finally they got the position right, Leon sitting more on Chris’s left thigh with his lower back against the armrest. His shoulder pressed lightly into Chris’s chest and the blond's head finding a comfortable spot on his shoulder. His legs were across the man's lap and his feet on the couch.

“Well, there now we know we can sit like this.” Chris sounded pleased with this, leaning over Leon to grab the popcorn, which he set in the younger man's lap. His beer which he put on the little stand that was next to the couch, setting the soda there as well. Chris pushed play on the remote then rested his arm on Leon’s legs, now comfortable and warm.

“I'm not.. heavy or-”

“Leon, relax your good.” Chris said, looking to the blond to find those amazing blue eyes watching him. He smiled at him, patting his knee. “This isn't weirdly me out, it's actually nice to know I can sit like this with you. I may not seem like it but I enjoy snuggling and all that, you fit nicely.” He assured, he knew the younger man was nervous. Chris may have been slow to pick up on Leon's feelings for him.. Really slow which he felt pretty guilty about still but he could tell the blond was worried since Chris was straight that this couldn't work.

Chris wasn't one to give up, and he was attracted to the blonds personality, who Leon was as a person. The fact he was a man he could learn to get used to. Not that Leon wasn't attractive, the man was pretty. Those blue eyes and the way he smiled, his ridiculous soft hair. He liked his hair though. The way Leon moved, his voice. He couldn't help but notice he had a amazing ass to. _‘I'm only gay for him I guess is a easier way to put it.’_ He thought, glancing back at Leon to find the blond still watching him. Though now he could feel the tense muscles against him slowly relaxing, the agent becoming more calm.

“You going to be ok here?” Chris asked, his tone teasing. Watching Leon blush, grab some popcorn and pop it into his mouth before finally looking at the screen. Moving his head to slightly nuzzle it against his shoulder before the agent focused on the movie. Chris blinked a few times at that, the way Leon did that.. He found himself smiling as he looked back at the screen, feeling calmer than he had in years.

Chris reached back to grab his beer, taking a sip then putting his arm on the armrest behind Leon’s back. Making sure not to press his cold drink against him as he curled that arm around his boyfriend. This… this is what he had been missing. Being able to hold someone, know they wanted to be close to him. Breathing in the pleasant scent of Leon’s shampoo reached his nose and he felt his body relax even more. He looked over to the cat still stretched out on his side of the couch. _‘Thanks you little thief.’_ He thought.

They relaxed like that for awhile, watching the movie together. Half way in Leon let out a amused snort at a ghoul looking monster chasing a woman up a flight of stairs.

“What's so funny?” Chris asked, taking some popcorn and shoving it into his mouth. Looking down when Beeswax stretched the jumped off the couch, going up the stairs.

“Oh it's just, they never turn around and try to kick what's chasing them down the stairs. That's what I do when I get chased up them. Stairs do all the work for you.” Leon rambled, lifting a hand and making a little pushing motion with it.

“Hm, I guess I never thought of that when watching horror movies.” Chris said, watching the woman on the screen keep tripping on the stairs and the monster catching up. “I’d push that thing over the railing.” He remarked.

“Well with your strength anything would go over.” Leon said, reaching over to poke his boyfriends bicep. Chris watched the movement then lifted his arm, tightening his hand into a fist and flexing. He smiled when the blond laughed, watching him spread his hand out on the muscle and squeeze it a few times.

“Like what you feel?” Chris asked, feeling amused.

“Very much actually.” Leon replied, smiling at him and squeezing the strong muscle a few more times till Chris stopped flexing. The older man actually felt very flattered by that comment and tilted his head as he focused fully on Leon now.

“Oh really?”

“Mhm, what do you expect? I like men, and you have a body some would kill for.” Leon had moved his hand up to Chris’s shoulder, touching there now. Chris hummed lightly, that felt really nice. Leon’s warm fingers touching along, he was almost annoyed he was wearing a t-shirt at the moment and couldn't feel that warmth fully.

“Heh, well Leon that was awfully gay of you to say.” Chris teased, setting his half empty beer down on the little table again and then resting his hand on Leon’s back. Feeling the warmth under his fingers. There was a moment of silence and Chris lowered his eyebrows, hoping that comment wouldn't bother the blond. Instead Leon laughed lightly, shaking his head and making his blond hair brush against Chris’s jaw.

“I could say worse.” Leon offered, leaning back so they could look each other in the eye easier.

“Shoot.”

“Well..” Leon lowered his gaze, his fingers moved to touch along Chris’s collar bone. “I always thought you were really handsome, quite charming. When you started gaining all this muscle I found it very hard not to stare at you all the time. Though when it comes to what I like must would be..” His hand slowly moved up, fingers brushing Chris’s jaw. “That goofy smile of yours.” He admitted, blue eyes flickering up to the older man's face.

Chris just stared, he hadn't expected to have his boyfriend sit and sweet talk him like that. He could feel his heart beating a bit faster and he lent in a bit closer to him, a smirk forming on his lips.

“You're right, that was worse.” Chris said, lifting his hand from where he had rested it on the agents knee and pushed the blond fringe away from those soft looking eyes. The comment earned him a awkward smile from the shorter man, Leon shrugging his left shoulder.

“You let me.” Leon pointed out, the light from the TV making the man's face have a slight glow to it. Leon’s fingers brushed over his jaw one more time before lowering, his hand resting on the rim of the bowl in his lap. Chris found now his full interest was on Leon, which was confusing the younger of the two he noted. One of those well trimmed brows raising slightly. “What?” He asked. Chris moved his gaze down to Leon’s mouth, he had some pretty full lips for a man. Lips he knew were very soft and warm.

“Y’know most movies lead to makeouts.” Chris stated, watching a blush form on Leon’s cheeks. Such a attractive color.

“I'm aware..” Leon said, his voice softer as Chris lent in closer to him. Leon’s eyes closed halfway, shifting slightly in his lap to face him a bit better and leaning closer to him. Clearly welcoming him to make a move on him.

“Well good, cause this isn't going to be any different.” Chris promised before filling the gap between them and kissing Leon. Humming when he felt the blond not hesitate to return it.

Chris slowly moved his lips against Leon's, eyes closing as he focused on just how good it felt. How right it felt. His hand moved from behind Leon to brush through the incredible soft hair, how did this man get it so freaking soft? He kissed him deeper, pressing his mouth more firmly against the agents. Leon let out a soft sound in his throat, his hand lifting to rest above Chris’s peculiar. Chris moved his other hand up, taking the bowl off Leon’s lap and blindly setting it on the table, glad he didn't hear it fall off when he let it go. Not that he would stop kissing this man if it did.

That hand went to Leon’s thigh, squeezing slightly as they kissed. They drew back for a moment, Chris listening to Leon’s slightly heavier breathing before he kissed him again. This time opening his mouth to lick slowly along the seam of Leon’s mouth. There was only a slight few second pause before those lips parted for him, allowing his tongue entrance into his mouth. He first explored it, licking around slowly and listening to a soft moan Leon wasn't able to keep down.

That sound made his heart rate pick up more and he started battling the others tongue, enjoying how Leon was swirling his muscle around his. Leon tasted good, really really good actually, a kind of taste that was addicting. That he felt he needed to keep enjoying. 

Leon moved his head back, breaking the kiss and panting softly. Chris opened his eyes and watched Leon lick his lips, a movement which he couldn't help but stare at. 

“When it comes to making out.. what position do you like most for that?” Chris asked, lifting his hand to run it once more through the blond hair.

“Um.. well I like it when I'm laying on my back and my partner is lying on top of me while we kiss.” Leon admitted, opening his eyes halfway to stare back at Chris. A well shaped brow lifting in a questioning manner.

“So.. like this?” Chris moved his hands under Leon, starting to move the blond off his lap. The agent who got what the man was doing put his feet on the floor. He got up and then moved to lay down on the couch. Spreading his legs which Chris moved to get between. He laid down on top of Leon, laying a bit lower since he was a lot taller than his boyfriend. He settled his weight over him, not wanting to put too much on him. “How's this?” He asked, moving one arm to be next to Leon’s shoulder, putting more weight onto it. 

“I like this.. it's good.” Leon replied softly, a blush staining his cheeks again as he stared up at him. Chris smiled, enjoying the view of the younger man under him like this.

“Anyway, back to what we were doing.” Chris said and silenced Leon’s soft laugh with his lips, kissing the agent deeply again. He felt Leon’s arms moving up and wrap around his neck, which made him smile a little into their kiss. _‘Cute dork.’_ He thought and then forced his tongue past Leon’s lips once more. Though there wasn't really any resistance, still fun though to catch him off guard with it.

Leon's arms tightened slightly around his neck as he kissed the blond a bit more heatedly, moving his tongue a little more aggressively in Leon’s mouth. That made the blond moan, but louder this time. Chris held down a groan of his own, feeling more pleasure from the kiss. They broke it again but only for a few moments before Chris claimed the agent's mouth again. His free hand was rubbing up and down the man's side, touching soft skin when Leon’s shirt slid up a little.

The younger man felt good under him, his warm body pressed so close to his own. He could feel Leon’s heart beating quickly against him, which was nice. One of the blond's legs moved, Leon bending his knee up and then resting his leg against Chris’s hip. He couldn't help but move his hand down and run his hand along that thigh for a moment before sliding it back up to Leon’s side.

When Chris licked a little rougher around the other man's tongue he made Leon moan again and kiss him with more enthusiasm. Chris broke the kiss when air was starting to really be needed and they both panted slightly, their breath mingling. He opened his eyes and took in the sight of Leon’s parted lips and flushed cheeks, his hair fanning out on the cushion under him. 

Chris trailed his lips down the younger man's jaw then lower till he reached his neck. He placed a kiss there and felt Leon’s arms unwrap from around him, instead they were placed on his shoulder blades. 

The older man then started to kiss more at his neck, smiling when Leon turned his head to the side to give him more access. Chris moved his mouth along the neck being offered to him then bit a spot lightly. Earning a gasp from the blond beneath him, and fingers slightly curling against his shirt. Seems he found a good spot. He opened his mouth wider and took the skin between his teeth, lightly biting down then sucking on the skin. He wanted to leave a hickie on him. 

“Oh.. Chris..” Leon breathed out then let out a quiet drawn out moan, right into Chris’s ear. Shit that had sounded incredibly hot and had a shudder running up his spine. Chris swallowed, and wanting to make Leon moan again but louder his hands moved up. He placed them on Leon’s chest automatically, and squeezed slightly but then suddenly Chris froze as he realized what he had just done.

Leon didn't have breasts, but Chris had just grabbed there like he did. He right away felt like a idiot. His freezing and hand placement had Leon pausing as well. Not stiffing up like he was but more calmly confused on what Chris was doing. Leon lowered his hands a bit on his back, turning his head toward him which made Chris sit up a bit to give the younger man more room and get his face out of his neck. Chris’s hands still seemed to be frozen since they were still in the same place.

He watched Leon opened those pretty blue eyes and blink up at him a few times. Those eyes then lowering to where Chris’s hands were and his eyebrows knitted together for a few seconds. These were the kind of moments Chris almost cursed how smart Leon was and how fast the blonds brain worked. Since it only took him a few seconds to get what had happened and for him to lock eyes with him again.

“Uh.. I'm.. missing what you're looking for there Chris.” Leon said slowly, one brow lifting higher than the other. Well the blond didn't seem mad or deeply offended. Instead Leon actually looked a bit amused at this, not upset at all.

“Yeah.. I.. sorry.” Chris hated how awkward he sounded, feeling like a huge moron and a mood killer. _‘Great going Redfield, ruin a perfectly wonderful make out by groping him like he's a woman..’_ He thought, feeling really annoyed with himself. The urge to smack himself in the face was strong but he resisted. He had just been so caught up in the moment and wanted to make Leon feel good, to get his boyfriend to make more sounds.

“It's fine, don't worry about it.” Leon assured, giving him a slight smile. Chris couldn't return it, sitting up more to put his weight on his knees and moving his hands down to rest below where he had just tried “groping”. There was a sudden buzz and Leon looked away from him to his phone on the table. The blond looked back at him and they stared at each other for a moment before Leon reached out and grabbed his phone. “Sorry, one sec.” 

Chris held back a sigh, knowing he really did ruin the mood if the agent was checking his phone. He lowered his gaze and found himself staring at the blond's chest. So much smaller than his own, smaller than most guys. Leon was pretty small just in general, but could still kick ass and keep up with anyone. This man was highly skilled and really damn smart. Chris glanced to Leon’s face, seeing the blond frowning a little at his phone. Not a something was wrong frown more of a little annoyed with what he was reading.

Chris looked back at where his hands had been moments ago, groping like a idiot. He had wanted to make Leon feel more, moan more but it really hit him that he didn't actually know how to do that. Leon was a man.. and he wasn't sure how to make another man feel good. Well.. any guy would feel good with a hand down their pants but he knew there was more to this. He frowned as he moved his gaze over Leon’s chest thoughtfully. The last person he had slept with had been a woman with pretty large breasts, who had enjoyed having her nipples touched. Did gay men enjoy that to? 

Would it be awkward to ask his boyfriend? He lowered his eyebrows as he continued to stare. His gaze moving to where he guessed was the exact spots the younger man's nipples were under his shirt. This was a little weird for him, but at the same time he wanted to be a good boyfriend and find out made the young agent feel good. What he liked and what he could do.

He knew Leon liked to be intimate with his partners, having accidentally overheard Leon complaining about one of his ex’s on the phone as he walked by his room. The agent saying how he hated that he always had to remember to carry the lube on him since his ex always forgot it, and that the man had been too rough on him and Leon was sore down there. Not to mention over the years he had been living here and the very rare times Leon did go out and sleep with someone the blond would return with a few hickies on his neck. He had also once or twice seen Leon buy condoms when they went to the store together. So yeah, he knew Leon did like having sex. He was a human who had needs like everyone else.

Knowing Leon loved him...he knew that meant the blond probably wanted to be intimate with him at some point. Though they hadn't talked about it yet since they started dating. Chris was still wondering how that would go about. If they did sleep together he didn't want any kind of penetration on himself, just not his cup of tea. He had a feeling Leon wouldn't mind that, just from overhearing that one phone call he had put together Leon had liked it up the ass, just didn't like how rough the man had been with him during sex. Leon had limped for a few days after the fact. Chris remembered wanting to punch this man if he ever saw him, angered his friend had been hurt because his ex was selfish in bed. Gay, straight, whatever, no one should be selfish and hurt their partners because they can only think of their own pleasure.

Chris wasn't opposed to sleeping with Leon, though they might need to mess around a few times first to work up to that. Get himself more used to the idea that he would be inside another man, inside Leon. Chris swallowed, he was really scared to hurt him. He’d feel like absolute shit if he messed up and made the blond bled. He’d only heard from friends the horrors of having a torn asshole. He sighed softly, he really needed to read up on how to have safe sex with Leon. How to do things and how to make sure he wouldn't hurt him. That was going to be awkward to google later, hopefully he could find a site that explained it well.

Getting out of his thoughts he focused back on Leon, who was now texting. Only using the hand he was holding the phone with, his thumb moving across the screen. Leon felt his boyfriend's gaze on him and gave an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, I'm just canceling a dinner plan with a friend.” Leon explained, looking back to his phone when Chris nodded in understanding. Chris found himself once again looking back at Leon’s chest, thinking about what he wondered before. His hands moved a little higher, his gaze flicking to his boyfriend's face who wasn't reacting. The agent focusing on his phone still. _‘Well wouldn't hurt to try.’_ He thought, and moved his fingers a bit higher. Easily finding the younger man's nipples through the thin shirt and then brushing his thumbs over them. 

The reaction was sudden and surprising. Leon’s body gave a full jerk under him and a startled grunt left the smaller man's lips. His eyes quickly leaving his phone and looking up at him, color forming on the man's cheeks. There was a few seconds where they were frozen staring at each other before Chris took the quickly hardening buds between his thumb and forefinger, then started to pinch and lightly twist them like he had done with past female partners. Wanting to see how the man below him would take it.

“Chris-” Leon gasped quite loudly, his phone falling out of his hand to the carpeted floor. His cheeks right away flushing red as his hands rushed to his boyfriends wrists, gripping tightly on them to try and stop the movements. “S-Stop don't do-” Leon started to say till Chris pinched a little harder. Being over Leon he felt the full body shudder pass through the younger man and watched Leon bite his lower lip to stop a moan from slipping out.

Chris swallowed hard, blinking down at Leon in surprise. He didn't expect a strong reaction like that, for something so simple to have that much of an effect on his boyfriend. It seemed Leon was really sensitive here. So even though Leon was a man, getting touched there really affected him. Which made this oddly less strange, felt more natural between them. He was about to move his fingers again when Leon finally pushed his hands away.

“S-Stop.. stop..” Leon stuttered out, quickly pulling himself out from under him and moving to sit with his back against the armrest of the couch. Chris stared at him, eyebrows raising in question. Feeling a little disappointed that his boyfriend had moved away like that and that he couldn't touch him anymore.. 

Leon suddenly looked embarrassed and turned his head to the side, his hair covering one eye but not hiding his blushing. “That.. um.. unless you're trying to get me going, please don't do that.” He stated, voice giving away his awkwardness. 

“Oh.. uh..” Chris wasn't sure what to say back for a few moments. “Didn't know guys-”

“Not all guys, just some and...I have annoyingly over sensitive...” Leon wrinkled up his nose, not even wanting to say it out loud since it was so embarrassing to him. Instead he just stiffly gestured to his chest then folded his arms, clearing his throat.

“Over sensitive nipples.” Chris said for him, watching Leon blush darker which made him smirk. His boyfriend was really adorable. “So you're saying if I mess around with your…” He watched Leon wrinkle up his nose again and held back a chuckle. “With your chest, you’ll get like.. hard?” He asked, wanting to clarify this new information about the man he was dating. There was a long pause before the blond nodded, not really looking at him still.

“Yes.. and.. you don't seem really ready to touch me more.. intimately...which is fine! I don't mind. Just, please don't tease me...” Leon said, rubbing his hands along his arms, like he was cold though he wasn't. Chris bit his lip then reached out to set his hand on Leon’s cheek.

“Oh.. Leon hey I-.” Chris started to speak but stopped when the both heard footsteps on the stairs. The two looking over to see Kevin come into the room. His hair a mess from his nap but now the man looked wide awake and ready for the day.

“Hey guys, storm cleared.” The man greeted, then looked a bit confused at the two. “Did I interrupt something?”

_**O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

“Damn it Chris..” Leon muttered, still embarrassed about what happened in the basement a few hours ago. The blond now wearing a dark blue leather jacket, feeling the need to wear more layers. Chris kept smirking at him, the man seeming weirdly proud of finding out about that embarrassing fact about his boyfriend. Leon did his best to ignore those smirks and lifted his hand to again make sure the white turtle neck he had on under his coat was covering the hickie Chris had left on him. He’ll admit he had blushed and smiled seeing it in the mirror when he went up stairs, his hand brushing over it. 

They were finding it easier to be more couple like, which he was grateful for. He could tell Chris was making an effort to be a good boyfriend to him. Though he wondered about the sexual aspect of their relationship, could Chris really handle doing things with him? Leon was in no way going to rush it, he would move at Chris’s speed. Leon loved him and would take whatever Chris would give him.

“Leeeon come on, you said you would buy me something.” Kevin whined playfully, interrupting the agent's thoughts. The three men had gone to the mall, so Kevin could buy a few things while visiting here.

“I will, just pick something.” Leon said back, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets. Moving his gaze around the mall, at all the people. Couples holding hands, families enjoying their day out together, friends hanging out and having fun together. _‘Another reason I fight, for peace like this...’_ He paused watching a little girl holding her father's hand and pointing to a pet shop with little kittens playing behind the glass. The little girl then smiling up at her father.

Right away he thought of Sherry and a sad smile curled his lips.

_**O0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0o0o** _

“Leon...we can sit down.” The young officer looked down when the little girl at his side spoke, he was holding her hand with his good arm. It was just the two of them, Claire having left so she could continue to look for Chris. They had exchanged information so they could contact each other later. Leon wasn’t sure what would happen to them, with the city being blown up and them seeing that classified hidden lab under it.

He was sure they knew too much. Claire wouldn’t be able to find her brother if they were caught. _‘We should probably go into hiding.. I don’t know how far Umbrella’s influence reaches.. And Sherry was infected for a little bit.. I don’t want her to be locked away..’_ He frowned at the thought, swallowing. His throat felt so dry.

“Look!” Leon tensed and jerked his head in the direction the little girl was pointing. They were still walking along the train tracks to who knows where. He spotted the building she was pointing at, which looked to be a small train station. More of a place to stop and refuel? It didn’t look like anyone was around it, that seemed like a good place to stop and rest. “Leon..” He looked down to the young girl and saw she was looking at his other hand. He moved to gaze to it, seeing blood dripping from his fingers. Ah.. his shoulder was bleeding again..

“Stay close..” Leon ordered, waiting for her to nod and squeeze his hand before they went up to the white building. The platform was pleasant, looking to be a very welcoming place to stop. Though he wasn’t sure what for, he hoped this wasn’t another Umbrella lab entrance though he didn’t get the feeling it was. Within a few minutes he had gotten them inside, shooting the lock on the front door. No alarms went off, no guards to rush at them. Just a clean wide room with white couches and tables. Seeming to be a place for Umbrella’s people to come and relax while waiting for the train to take them to the laboratory's.

He spotted a line of vending machines along one wall and glanced down to Sherry. “Wait here.” He said, and she hesitated a long moment before releasing his hand. Leon walked over to the vending machines and notices there wasn’t a slot for money or coins. Well least that didn't mean he had to break the glass. He pushed a few buttons and a bag of chips fell from the top. _‘Umbrella is so annoyingly rich.’_ He thought and spent a few minutes pushing buttons for different foods, and candies. He stopped a few times to carry a handful over to the couches, amused at the surprised look Sherry gave him. Leon then got them water and soda’s next, finally stopping when there was a good pile of food between them.

“Eat whatever you like.” Leon said gently, setting his good hand on the back of the couch before lowering himself onto it. Clenching his teeth as pain was felt in different spots on his body. His shoulder giving him the worst of it, making his eyes water a little as it throbbed. It was to be expected with a hole in his flesh.

“Um.. you pick first..” Sherry mumbled, making the officer look over at her. They sat in silence for a few moments before Leon reached out and plucked a bag of barbecue chips out of the pile of junk food. She watched him as he lifted the bag to his mouth and used his teeth to rip it open, he then set the bag between his thighs.

“Lucky me, they had my favorite flavor.” Leon said, brushing his hands off on his thigh before reaching into the bag and taking out of a chip, putting it in his mouth. His eyebrows lowered and his eyes closed halfway at the taste of food. Now really noticing just how hungry he was. He ate a few more chips before Sherry finally reached into the pile, taking a bag of cookies and pausing as she looked up at Leon. “Whatever you want kiddo.” He assured, giving her a tired smile.

“Thank you..” Sherry said before opening the bag, starting to eat as well. She finished the bag pretty quickly and was soon grabbing another. Leon watched her in silence for awhile, wondering what he was going to do with her. Her parents were both dead.

“Do you have any other family members?” Leon asked, reaching for a water bottle that had rolled into his leg when he sat down. He picked it up, glad to feel the coolness against his fingers.

“No..” Sherry replied, staring down at the candy bar she had picked up, gently pulling at the wrapper. “My parents didn’t have friends either..” She added, she was already making the guess he was wondering what to do with her. She didn’t have.. anyone else… She had been wanting to go with Claire. Just thinking of the older woman made her eyes burn a little. What was going to happen now? She swallowed hard and looked up at Leon, would he leave to? Her eyes filled with tears and she bowed her head. She sniffled and lifted her hands to rub at her eyes.

“Sherry..” The little blond snapped her head up, finding the cops worried blue eyes watching her. “Come here.” He held his hand out to her, the clean one. His other hand still had drying blood on his fingers. She swallowed and climbed off the couch, going around to Leon’s other side, the opposite side of his wounded shoulder. She once more climbed onto the couch and let Leon pull her into his side. Hugging her close to him. The hug brought her comfort, and she felt safe. “I’m here for you ok..?”

“B-But will you leave me to?” Sherry asked, pressing her face against the black padding across Leon’s chest. There was a few moments of silence, Leon thinking things over, making a decision.

“I won’t.. I’m young and just a cop but.. I’ll take care of you now Sherry.” Leon said gently, tightening his arm around her shoulders. Lowering his head to rest his chin on the top of her dirty blond hair. “I’ll do my best..” He promised, closing his eyes as he did his best to comfort the little girl. He wasn’t sure how good of a guardian he would be but he would try his hardest for her. Make sure she had a good life. Whatever happened, he would work hard to protect her.

Sherry sniffled loudly, which made Leon wish he had tissues on him. The little girl moved to lift her head, which made him lift his own. The two looked at each other and the rookie cop smiled at her, a tired but honest smile.

“We’ll be ok, after what we just went through I think we can handle anything.” Leon remarked, making a move to sit up straighter only to grit his teeth and close his eyes as his shoulder reminded him that there was still a hole in it. Sherry sat up on her knees, looking worried.

“What can I do t-to help?” Sherry asked, biting her lip as she watched the man trying to get his pain under control. There was a moment’s pause and Leon unwrapped his arm from around her, picking up the water bottle from before and held it out to her. She took it, looking confused at the officer.

“You could open that for me.” Leon said gruffly, a strained smile on his lips. She blinked at him then smiled back, looking down at the bottle and twisting the cap off of it. She then held it up to him. “My hero.” Leon praised and took the bottle, taking a long drink from it. He hadn’t had water in hours and he really needed it. Throat no longer feeling like he swallowed sand he relaxed more, sighing in relief. She reached past Leon to grab more of the pile of snacks and the two went back to eating, this time with Sherry snuggled up against Leon’s side. “Cookies never tasted better.” Leon commented, popping one into his mouth. Sherry smiled at the odd comment, looking up at Leon and shaking her head a little. For the first time in hours they felt safe, and able to let their guard down.

After a few minutes Leon looked back at her again then shifted as he reached into his pocket. “Here, I want you to have something.” Leon slipped out a lighter from his pocket, flicking it open and the flame now giving a light glow. “I got this from my father..” He said, on it where the initials “L.K” engraved on the side of the golden lighter. “He gave it to me when I was fifteen, told me it would always light my way..” He said softly, the light reflecting off his slightly saddened eyes. “Now it can light yours.” He flicked it shut then held it out to her.

“Are you sure?” Sherry asked, staring at the beautiful lighter. Leon moved it closer to her and she smiled as she took it from his fingers. She leaned more against his side and twirled it between her fingers. “Thank you.” She said again, eyes closing as she finally felt at ease enough to start to drift off.

Leon looked down at her, smiling again seeing the little girl falling asleep against him. That was fine, they both needed it. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back on the couch, feeling his body really could use a nap. They would then press on, he needed a hospital but that would have to wait. For now, they could get a few hours of sleep. Then he would start on being her guardian. 

_**O0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o** _

“Leon?” Chris reached out, setting his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. Leon had looked lost in thought for quite awhile as they walked through the mall. He smiled when the blond looked up at him, he did notice there was a sad look in those pretty eyes. “Hey, you alright?”

“Hm? Yeah, sorry. I just.. a little lost in my memories.” Leon replied, lifting his hands to straighten the collar of his jacket.

“Any you want to share with me?” Chris asked, watching the blond look at him in surprise. The Redfield wanted to know everything he could about Leon, about the man he was dating so of course he asked. He always wanted to help him feel better, he didn't like seeing Leon look so sad. The blond didn't deserve that.

“Well…” Leon sighed softly, stuffing his hands in his jacket pockets.

“Come on Leon, you can tell me anything.” Chris stated, reaching out to brush his hand down the younger man’s arm. Leon nodded, then chewed his lower lip which made Chris have the urge to reach up and stop him. The man shouldn’t be doing that to such a nice mouth.

“Do you think I would have made a good father?” Leon asked, the question making Chris stop walking out of surprise. Where had that come from? He watched Leon stop and half turn to face him, and he could see the sadness again in those pretty blue eyes.

“Would have?” Chris asked, wondering where Leon might have had the chance to be one.

“Remember what I told you about.. Raccoon City, about Sherry.” Oh.. right. Chris winced, feeling like a idiot for forgetting. He remembered how one of the days he came home Leon was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, the man looking down and when he came closer he saw he was holding a small wrapped box. Leon explained to him that it was Sherry’s birthday and that he wasn’t allowed to see her, he told him a little about Raccoon City that day. Of how he had wanted to adopt Sherry, but she was taken away from him..

“Leon..” Chris reached up and set his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder, lightly squeezing it. “I think you would have been a very good dad to her. Your a pretty caring guy, you always put others first and you don’t have any bad habits like drinking or smoking. You would have done a really good job.” Chris assured, smiling in a comforting way at the agent.

“I… that.. Thank you Chris..” Leon said softly, giving him a small smile in return. Chris couldn’t help it but wrap one arm around Leon’s waist, drawing him into a short hug.

“Happy thoughts.” Chris said, squeezing the man close before letting him go. The blond looked more at ease now, that sad look no longer in his eyes.

“Happy thoughts.” Leon echoed, taking his hands out of his pockets and patting Chris’s chest with one. Chris was glad he was able to cheer up his boyfriend, made him feel like he wasn’t to rusty at this. Leon looked away from him to instead scan the area, his blue gaze stopping on a drinking fountain.

“I’ll be right back.” Leon said, pointing with his thumb to the fountains before walking away, going over to it. Kevin slid over to Chris, which made the older man raise a brow at him.

“Yeah?”

“So I saw when we were parking there is a sex shop a few blocks down, I want to pop in there for condoms.” Kevin said, stuffing his hands in his pockets and smiling up at the BSAA soldier.

“Why not just grab a box from-”

“No, nope. I don’t want cheap ones. The ones I buy are only sold in those kinda stores.” Kevin explained, shaking his head a little. “Hey and besides, you should want to get things to.”

“Uh, why?” Chris asked, feeling a little confused. Though a bit amused, the man was still the same as he was when they worked in Raccoon City. It was good to see some things didn’t change. That not everyone become hardened and cold from what they went through. Kevin was still as weird and dorky as he had been back then.

“Well.. the Chris I remember was as straight as a line, so I’m guessing you dating Leon is a first for ya. So go and get something to be y’know.. prepared.” Kevin tried to explain, leaning over to playfully elbow the older man lightly in the chest. Chris blinked a few times, now that actually was a pretty good idea. There had to be books or a tape he could watch, grabbing lube and such was also a good idea.

“Well.. you have a point.” Chris agreed, he never liked being unprepared for a mission. He shouldn’t be unprepared for when things got more.. Sexual in his and Leon’s relationship.. whenever that was. Leon had assured him they could move at his speed, but Chris didn’t plan to move at a snail's pace.

“Cause speaking from experience, spit is not enough. Anal sex needs lube, and stretching.” Kevin blurted out, making the Redfield glance around them.

“Can you not say that out loud? And.. speaking from experience?” Chris questioned, tilting his head a bit as he looked at his friend.

“I’m bisexual.” Kevin replied simply, in a comfortable and casual way. Chris stared at him, this man was pretty chill about everything it seemed. Yep, Kevin really hadn’t changed, he still had that ridiculous hair to.

“When did you figure that out?” Chris asked, he had never heard the man mention it before back on the force.

“Since I was like.. 13? I just don’t bring it up unless asked.” Kevin explained, shrugging his shoulders. He then took out a notepad from his pocket and a pen, the words “Drink Ideas and recipes” were written on the front of it. Kevin was a bartender so it made sense. The man always looking for new ideas. He wrote down a few things on the paper before ripping the page out, holding it out to Chris.

“Whats this?” Chris asked, reaching out and accepting the paper, holding his closer to his face since his friend had annoyingly small handwriting. “Why did you give me a list of stuff you want?”

“Cause, there is a movie playing here I want to take Leon to. While we are doing that, you can go to the store and learn what you need to do for when you take that fun step with Leon.” Kevin explained, taking out his wallet and handing Chris money for what he wanted. The older man stared down at the list, lower he had written down things Chris should take a look at. The man lifted his gaze to look at the former cop.

“Why are you helping me on this?”

“Well duh, Leon is a really good friend of mine. I don’t want him getting hurt.” Kevin explained, a fond smile crossing his lips. “I’ll admit I’m a bit jealous.” That made Chris focus back on his face, eyebrows lowered a little.

“Why?” Chris asked, pocketing the money and the list.

“Leon’s a catch, personality wise and appearance. He’s got such a big heart, and is pretty damn cute. Your a lucky man Chris.” Kevin said softly, reaching out to pat the taller man on the shoulder. “Don’t ever hurt him.. I want that lonely blond to be happy.” He added, looking over as Leon came out of the bathroom. The agent having decided to go in after getting himself water. Chris followed Kevin’s gaze, watching Leon quickly pick up a wallet a woman had just dropped while walking by with her kids. The woman smiled and thanked Leon when the agent returned it to her.

“I won’t..” Chris said quietly, he never wanted to hurt that man.

_**o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter! I want to make the next one longer. Ignore any typos, it's hard to catch them all, doesn't help that I write this story on and off using my phone. My phone likes to change words on me and I sometimes miss that.
> 
> Wondering if I should change the rating to this story, do y'all want full smut in this?


	6. A First Time For Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets very sexual so be warned, don't like it then your reading the wrong story. Chris and Leon finally have some fun.

Well, this was a little awkward. Chris found himself standing at the entrance to a sex shop, or adult shop. Whatever, either way, this place was a bit odd to be in. He couldn’t remember the last time he was in one of these.. _‘Think back when I was apart of STARS..’_ He thought, walking farther into the shop. There were mannequins set up in a half circle, all showing off different sexy outfits. All the stuff guys were into, sexy nurse, maid and so on. He didn't pay them much mind and looked around, there were three floors. A stairway going down stairs where a person could.. watch porn. 

 

The floor he was on had the sexy outfits, the wigs, and stockings along with the party favors stand. With the dick candies. He smirked and grabbed a basket from a stack beside him and went over, grabbing the bag of the candies and dropping it in. Maybe Leon would think they were funny, he wanted to see if they would make his boyfriend laugh. Along the wall was a very tall shelf filled with all kinds of lubes. All different sizes and brands. Jeez, he had no idea there were so many kinds. There was a doorway to another room and he could see through it was shelves and stands of DVDs, all the different kinds of porn.

 

Looking to a short set of stairs that lead higher to where all the toys were kept. A whole huge floor for just toys, all in organized sections. Chris looked to the stairs then to the DVD room. _‘Uh.. which should I look at first..? Find a DVD to help with er.. explaining the whole wonders of gay sex.. or go upstairs?’_ He tapped the basket against his thigh before walking into the next room.

 

Right away he had to pause, this room was huge and was filled with so much porn! He remembered he had always looked at the spoof porns, he still somehow had a few from his younger days. They were so funny and entertaining to watch with his friends all that time ago. He snorted when thinking of a few of the ones he had seen and shook his head.

 

 _‘Alright, onward..’_ Chris looked at the top of the stands, grateful they were labeled. _‘Lesbian...straight, ah there it is.’_ He walked across the room to the wall and stands in the homosexual area. _‘Wow, I didn't expect it to be so big, so many.’_ He thought, taking in a deep breath to prepare himself before actually looking at the cases. The first one made him cringe, two really hairy guys going at it. He was grateful Leon didn't really have body hair, from what he had seen of him.

 

 _‘Bear section? The hell does that mean?’_ He sidestepped till he stopped seeing hairy men. A few had reminded him a little of Barry, which was a weird thought. Now just seeing smaller and average sized guys, that was a little better. He felt kind of weird looking at these, but was still trying to get at least somewhat comfortable with it. Smell steps. _‘You're doing this for Leon.. and yourself, since I'm dating him..’_ That thought helped and he paused at the cover that showed a man going down on another man but he wasn't going for the groin. “Eating out special.” The title read in bright red letters and he blinked a few times at it.

 

Men.. enjoyed that too? Men did that to each other? _‘Huh...well. didn't know that..’_ He tapped the basket against his knee, looking at a few more DVD’s that had more of that. With similar eating out titles When he was with a woman, he enjoyed going down on them, a lot. Could he handle doing that to Leon? Putting his mouth…there. He lifted his hand and rubbed it down his face, well the first thing he thought was soap was definitely having to play a factor before hand before he could even consider doing something like that.. to Leon. At least he didn't just get disgusted right off the bat, that was an improvement on his part.

 

He could feel his ears and cheeks burning, a blush quickly forming as he put thought into this. Thinking about things he would and not be willing to do to his boyfriend when they started being sexually active. 

 

Chris cleared his throat and continued on, raising a brow at all the blowjob covers. That made him swallow and he had to keep from lingering around in front of those. He thought of Leon’s mouth and that did not help. Now he felt like he was being a moron and he quickly moved away from that stand. _‘Come on is there a sex Ed kinda video for straight guys wanting to know how to not HURT their boyfriends?’_

 

He was thankful none of the employees had stopped to ask if he wanted help, he felt like he would say something stupid and already he was making himself embarrassed. Looking at the rack and ignoring the gross fetish ones that were behind him, he spotted what he was looking for. A how to video on safe homosexual sex. He had been thinking he wasn't going to find anything like that. The cover being two purple cartoon style dicks making a heart shape and little gold letters in the corner saying it was approved by many, a wonderful thing to watch for anyone needing to know about man on man sex.

 

 _‘Perfect.’_ He scooped it up, not caring of the price and put it in the basket. He left the stands and saw there were books along the wall by the curtain covered windows. Chris went over to them, looking through a few before finding a book version of the DVD he had found. That was also added to the basket. Perfect, just what he needed.

 

Chris left that room and stopped at the stairs leading to the next floor. Hesitating before going up them. A stand with dildos was the first thing he noticed, he looked at them differently now knowing they could be used by both genders. Since before when he saw one of those he had only thought of a woman using it. Never a man. _‘Wonder if Leon owns any toys.’_ He paused at this own thought, feeling his face warm again. Thinking about Leon pleasuring himself with different sex toys was not to thing to do in a sex shop, around people.

 

Chris rubbed his hand down his face, his short stubble making a light scratching sound against his palm. _‘I'm ridiculous.’_ He thought and sighed lightly. He walked past the row of different colored dildos and paused at one that looked like someone had just cut off an arm. The hand in a fist. Chris lowered his eyebrows in confusion, staring at this thing. Was this a Halloween decoration that someone had just left up here? There wasn't any fake blood on it, and it looked to be made of the same stuff some of the toys were. Wait.. was that for...

 

 _‘Oh… Oh! No! What the fuck?’_ Chris cringed, knowing he probably looked a little horrified and quickly walked past it. That was creepy. _Happy thoughts._ He took the list out of his pocket and looked over it. He found the fleshlights, which kind of looked like a flashlight but with a hole in it, each with different tops. Some shaped like a woman's downstairs, one was a butt hole, a mouth. The mouth one was what Kevin had asked for. 

 

Chris rolled his eyes a little, here he was buying a toy for a friend. He grabbed the one Kevin had described and dropped it into the basket. He made to turn away but paused looking at the ones that had the ass shape. He stood there a few minutes before reaching out and grabbing one, adding it to the basket. He hadn't bought something for his own enjoyment in a really long time. What the hell, he could focus on himself for once.

 

Chris for the next two hours just explored the shop, looking at all the toys. Finding some interesting and others downright creepy. Times sure had changed, there was a lot more things then when he was a teen. He added all that Kevin asked for to the basket, along with lube that the man had suggested he get. Flavored lube as well, a few different ones since he had no idea which one would be good. 

 

He went back to the DVD room for a bit, laughed at the spoof section and grabbed a few of them, he didn't know there were homosexual ones so he grabbed a few of those as well. Maybe he and Leon could watch them together. Maybe with the comedic theme to them, they would be easier for Chris to start with, and something they could do together.

 

Finding all that he wanted, Chris went to the front desk downstairs and put the basket on the counter. A younger woman with short purple hair and wearing a dark purple shirt, black vest, and red tie looked up at him. Chris could see she also had black pants and purple sneakers. She was a pretty short woman, with blue eyes and dark eyeliner. 

 

“Find everything ok?” The woman asked, her name tag read “Laura.” 

 

“Yeah, I'm surprised I was able to kill so much time here.” Chris admitted, taking out his wallet from his back pocket.

 

“Hm, there's a lot to look at.” She said and started scanning the items. 

 

“Quite a lot. Could I have two bags please?” Chris gave a slight smile then paused when his phone rang. He glanced around and no one was behind him. “Just a sec.” He said, glancing go see Laura just shrug at him, not minding. He answered the phone after seeing the caller ID flash his boyfriends name. “Hello.” 

 

“Hey Chris, we’re done with the movie. You can meet us in front of the theater. I saved you some popcorn.” Leon said, he sounded very relaxed and happy. Chris forgot how much of a movie nerd the blond was.

 

“Aw, sweet of ya. I'll be there soon.”

 

“Alright, love you. Bye-... oh..” Leon trailed off, now very embarrassed. Chris felt his heartbeat a little faster, eyes widening slightly at hearing those words again. Leon hadn't said that since the confession and it still struck him in the heart to hear it. In a good way of course. “Um s-sorry I-”

 

“It's alright Leon, just because I can't say it yet doesn't mean you don't have to.” Chris assured, smiling and leaning his hip into the counter. Looking at the little screen facing him above the register to know how much he was paying. He first put down the money Kevin had given him then tucking his phone between his ear and shoulder he took more bills out of his wallet. “I'll see you in a bit babe.” He said softly, listening to the soft intake of breath on the other end.

 

“Oh, ok. We’ll be here. Bye.” Leon hung up, and Chris found himself grinning at how shy Leon had sounded on the phone. The agent could be so cute. He looked over to see Laura looking at him curiously and chuckled lightly.

 

“I uh...made my boyfriend all shy.” Chris admitted, finding he liked saying that out loud. Calling Leon his boyfriend to a stranger. The woman smiled at him.

 

“Heh, that's cute.”

 

“Right?”

 

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

 

Chris had made sure separate what was his and Kevin's in different bags. He put both in the trunk before driving over to the theater. Still not able to stop smiling from what Leon said on the phone. Yeah.. he couldn't say it back but it felt really good to hear it, to hear Leon say it to him. The blond he knew had just done it automatically, but he still liked it.

 

He pulled up to the front of the theater, spotting Leon and Kevin right away. He rolled down his window and gave a playful smirk. “Hey good lookin need a ride?” He asked, getting amused by the surprised look Leon gave him before the agent smiled at him.

 

“Well with you driving, of course, handsome.” Leon quipped back and then walked around the car, getting in. “Get everything you needed on your errands?” He asked, putting on his seat belt. Kevin getting in the back seat and doing the same. 

 

“Yep, now where to?” Chris asked, driving out of the mall parking lot.

 

“How about a bar?” Kevin suggested. Chris and Leon exchanged a look and they both shrugged. Why not?

 

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** _

 

Kevin talked them into going to a bar near the edge of the city. It was a nice place, very welcoming and warm. With the cold weather outside that they were grateful for. When they walked in right away Chris realized this wasn’t a normal bar pretty quickly after arriving. There was two men dancing together in front of a jukebox, being very touchy.

 

“Kevin.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“We’re in a gay bar aren't we?”

 

“Yep.”

 

Chris lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, Kevin just seemed to be trying to find ways to force him into awkward situations. The man really hadn’t changed that much, still a troublemaker. He glanced around, the place was nice though, long bar. A pool table by a wall covered in gay rights clippings from over the years. Flags from different countries hung from the ceiling, he was getting this was a more around the world gay themed bar. Lots of tables with different pictures of countries under the glass. A wall of couples who had gotten married recently. All very happy photos.

 

All in all this was a nice place, and Chris relaxed a little bit. He followed Leon to a booth that was near the bar. Sliding in first and smiling a little when Leon slid in beside him.

 

“You ok?” Leon asked, taking in the older man's tense body language, pushing a menu over to him.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Just er… never been in a gay bar before.” Chris replied, rubbing the back of his neck. His free hand opening the menu and lifting it so he could read it.

 

“Oh, it’s not to different from any other one. Same things happen, just more guys trying to pick up other guys.” Leon explained, giving him a small smile. He scooted a little closer to lean against Chris’s side, reading the menu in the man's hands since there were only two and Kevin had the other. Chris looked down at him, feeling himself relax more with his boyfriend so close like this.

 

“Not sure what to get..” Chris muttered, tapping his finger on the menu. The prices were really good here.

 

“They have really good steaks here, really nice ones.” Leon reached up and placed his finger on the menu where it listed the steak. The blonds expression was calm, the agent enjoyed it here which was easy to see. Chris needed to give it a chance. 

 

“Steak huh, sounds like a good idea.” Chris agreed, glad that his boyfriend was here. This wouldn't be hard to handle with him right here with him. Leon ordered for them when they waiter came over to them, Kevin having spicy wings while the agent ordered chicken strips for himself. Kevin, of course, ordered a few shots of different alcohols. “Just a beer for me.” Chris said.

 

“Aw come on, drink something more fun than that!” Kevin complained, ignoring the amused look the waiter had on his face.

 

“I'm driving us home, I don't want to risk getting drunk.” Chris stated, rolling his eyes.

 

“What about you Leon?” Kevin turned his gaze to the younger man, nearly pouting. Leon sighed before than shrugging.

 

“I guess, but I don't want to get really drunk. A few drinks I can do.” Leon replied, ordering some of the sweet fruity drinks. A strawberry daiquiri as his first one of the night. He liked the fruity ones, though didn't mind brandy and others of that like. He wasn't a big drinker though and maybe twice a month he allowed some alcohol into his system. He never wanted to rely on drinking to relax, so he had his pool and other hobbies to help destress from a mission.

 

“Alright alright, one of the days while I'm here I want to actually see you get really drunk. Haven't seen it yet.” Kevin remarked, chuckling when the blond shrugged once more. A action that Leon did a lot.

 

“I haven't actually seen that either.” Chris said, smirking when his boyfriend lightly elbowed him.

 

“Don't you start to.” Leon grumbled, giving him a mock glare. Though soon laughed after a moment and relaxed against him. Chris turned his head, looking down at the blond hair. He really could get used to this.

 

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

 

Half an hour later they were finishing their food, laughing at a story Kevin was telling about one of his funniest bar tending moments. “I'll be right back, I'm gonna pay the water bill.” Kevin announced, sliding out of the booth.

 

“Well, that's the classiest phrase for restroom I have ever heard from you.” Leon remarked, looking amused. Kevin chuckled then headed over to the bathroom, waving before he disappeared inside it. Leon cleaned his hand off with his napkin and moved, sliding out of the booth as well. 

 

“Where are you off to?” Chris asked, watching the blond stretch once he was out of the booth.

 

“They have a jukebox, I want to see what songs they have.” Leon replied, giving him a small smile before turning and walking across the bar. Chris watched him go over to it, the agent leaning forward and starting to read the songs. 

 

“He’s cute.” Chris muttered to himself, feeling a smile tug at his lips. He watched Leon for a few more moments before starting to look around the bar. Pausing at a group of men staring at the flat screen TV on the wall, they were watching football and would cheer on and off when their team scored. There was a lesbian couple snuggled up watching as well, who also cheered along with the men, high fiving and celebrating just as loudly. 

 

This place felt like a normal bar, just with...more gay people. It really was a nice place. He was a lot more comfortable than when he first came in. He planned on taking Leon on dates like he would with any relationship and this could be one of the places they went. 

 

He moved his gaze back over to Leon and his smile dropped from his face, a frown forming. There was a guy leaning on the jukebox talking to Leon, a tall man with light brown hair and wearing a black suit, his tie gone and shirt unbuttoned slightly. Leon was looking slightly annoyed as the man was very clearing flirting with him. The agent looked like he just wanted to pick a song and get away from him. The man moved closer to Leon, invading the blond’s space and not caring the glare that earned him. Their mouths were moving but Chris couldn’t hear them from where he was sitting.

 

Chris blinked a few times then the feelings of protectiveness and jealousy hit him all at once. Before they were a couple it had bugged him a little when people flirted with Leon and he had never known why. Now as a couple, it really bothered him and now he understood why. He realized there was more he had to get adjusted to, the fact people came onto his boyfriend a lot and he needed to chase them off. Chris couldn't handle it. Leon was amazing and of course, others would see that. No way that now that they were finally together that anyone was going to try and steal Leon away. _**Hell no.**_

 

Chris slid out of the booth, making his way over. Leon had the patience of a saint unless innocent people were in danger then the man could have a temper. Most of the time Leon was very calm, well collected. It took a lot to piss him off, most of the time you would get sass first before real anger. Chris though, he had more of a temper. Seeing someone coming onto his boyfriend, and obviously not taking no for an answer. He was going to step in. Maybe punch the bastard if he didn’t back off.

 

“Come on baby, let me show you a good time.” The man was saying, starting to reach out to try and touch Leon’s arm. Before the blond could snap at the man, he stepped back as a bigger arm suddenly reached past his view and grabbing the man's wrist. Leon followed that arm up to Chris’s face and gave him a very surprised expression.

 

“You can stop hitting on my boyfriend and piss off.” Chris growled, not liking how the man had been leering at Leon. Chris let go when the stranger jerked free of his grasp, the man glared at Chris before turning and walking away. _‘Yeah you better leave asshole.’_ Chris watched him go, eyes narrowed before moving his gaze to Leon. Seeing him still looking very surprised. “Did you find a song you liked?” He asked with a smile like he hadn't just alpha dogged that guy.

 

“Uh.. no, not yet.” Leon replied, looking at the older man like he hadn't ever seen him before. He was pretty shocked honestly. He didn't know the older man could be like that. His cheeks heated up slightly and he ducked his head. Chris glanced over, spotting the man glaring at him but also still watching Leon. Chris moved his arm around Leon’s waist as he looked down at the jukebox, pointedly staying near his boyfriend.

 

“Anything good?” Chris asked, feeling better now that he had the younger man close. No one was going to try and put the moves on his boyfriend. Hell no.

 

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

 

“You're a mess.” Chris teased, walking in the house behind Leon and watching Kevin stumble a few times on the stairs. It was late, nearly 2am. Or maybe it was now, he hadn't checked his watch in awhile.

 

“Goodnight love birds, see you.. maybe not in the morning. I'm sleeping in!” Kevin announced and waved at them before going up stairs. Nearly tripping a few more times. Chris shook his head, snorting in amusement before bending down to take off his shoes. When he straightened he just managed to catch Leon by the shoulders when the blond stumbled.

 

“Whoa easy, maybe you had too much.” Chris said, frowning down at his boyfriend.

 

“Sorry, these boots aren't easy to get off.” Leon stated, finally slipping his boots off and walking to the kitchen. Chris watched him go then headed upstairs. Overall, today was a good day. He would get those items from the sex shop hidden in his trunk later. Going up the stairs he went into his room. Pulling off his shirt and tossing it into the hamper.

 

He took a shower, then pulled on clean boxers before brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed. He was tired, Kevin was fun to be around but a little draining. As he moved to his bed he noticed his bedroom door was open and walked over to it, blinking in surprise to find Leon standing just outside his doorway.

 

“Hey, what's up?” Chris asked, looking him over. He could tell Leon had just taken a shower to, his hair was still damp. He was wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

 

“Um...well this is going to be sudden...and I'm thinking it's the alcohol giving me the courage but...will you sleep in with me?” Leon asked, looking off to the side and not meeting his gaze. He was standing so stiffly, a bit of color in his cheeks. Chris stared at him in surprise, mouth slightly agape. Well, this was unexpected.

 

“Uh...I… I guess, yeah. If you really want me to.” Chris replied slowly, raising his eyebrows.

 

“I want you to.” Leon said a bit quickly which confused Chris even more.

 

“Why?” Chris couldn't help but ask. He watched the younger man's shoulders sag and Leon turned away.

 

“Never mind, forget it. I'm just being weird.” Leon muttered and moved to walk away. Chris quickly stepped after him and caught the man's smaller wrist.

 

“Hey, no don't be like that. It's fine really.” Chris assured, this was all a bit sudden and confusing. Looking over the blond he had a sense something was bothering him. “I'll meet you in there.” He let go of him and gently nudged him forward. Leon was quiet as he walked back into his bedroom and disappeared from his sight once the blond entered his bedroom. Chris frowned a little, bewildered by the others odd behavior. Something really was bothering him, he wondered what it could be.

 

Chris turned off his lights, grabbed his phone and water bottle and walked across the hall. Going into his partner's room. Leon was sitting on the bed, his arms crossed and his gaze on the cat's asleep on their cat tower by the window. He was acting strangely which worried him. Chris shut the door behind him, knowing the blond didn't like it open when he slept.

 

“You ok? You're acting funny.” Chris remarked, coming over and sitting next to Leon on the bed. He set his phone and water bottle on the bedside table then turned to face the man beside him.

 

“Sorry, I just… whenever I have drinks in my system.. and I sleep, I have nightmares.” Leon admitted, turning his head more away from him. The blond bangs hiding his eyes from view.

 

“Oh...” Chris stared at him, reaching out a moment later to touch his back. He felt.. kind of happy and sad. Sad that Leon had nightmares whenever he drank, explained why he didn't see Leon drink very often. Unlike a lot of people in their line of work that meant Leon couldn't drink to forget. That just made it worse for him. But… he was happy Leon confided in him about this, and was seeking him out for comfort. “Well come on, get under the blankets so I can get in.” He said, leaning over to kiss the top of Leon's head. Just from that action, he sensed the shorter man relax a bit more.

 

Leon looked at him finally and to his amusement blushed.

 

“Uh, you're going to sleep like that?” Leon asked, not able to help glancing over his chest which Chris took notice of. Again.. his boyfriend was cute. Didn't matter that Leon was a _**badass**_ agent. He was still cute.

 

“Yeah, get the best sleep like this. You really going to sleep with those baggy sweats?” Chris asked, reaching out to pinch the fabric between his fingers and pull it before letting it go. He then stood and stretched, pulling back the blankets next. From all the time living here he knew Leon slept closest to the large window. The curtains were closed at the moment, which they were normally shut at night. He was always a little surprised at just how big Leon's bed was. Did this big bed ever make his boyfriend feel lonely?

 

Chris moved to lay on the left side of the bed, sighing in content at how nice the mattress was. This was so comfortable, his bed couldn’t compare to this one. Chris glanced over at Leon. Knowing he was going to share a bed with a man.. because it was Leon, he wasn't freaking out over this. He was actually curious about how he would feel once they were both under the covers.

 

“I guess you have a point...” Leon said after a bit and after glancing at back at the older man he turned away and pushed off his pants. Chris didn't mean to stare but he found his gaze moving over the agent's legs and butt. He enjoyed the view. Leon climbed onto the bed, nearly falling forward onto his face before getting his balance. Leon moved to lay down, letting Chris pull the blankets over them both. 

 

“This mattress is super comfy, jeez I'm jealous. The pillows are even more amazing.” Chris commented, watching Leon reach over to turn off the light. He blinked and saw there was a night light above the cat's litterbox. It wasn't to bright but instead gave off a nice glow. When his eyes adjusted he could see pretty well with the dim light. Chris rolled onto his side to face the man beside him, after nearly a minute of just staring at the back of his head he felt himself frown. “We gonna be closer than this or what?”

 

“Huh?” Leon looked over his shoulder at him, though it was hard to tell if the man could even see him with his bangs in his eyes.

 

“Y’know, snuggling. Do you wanna?” Chris asked because he wanted to. He was in bed with his boyfriend, being so close gave him the strong urge to pull Leon to him. Chris liked to snuggle, and he knew Leon liked it too. Why the big gap between them?

 

“Are you.. sure.. you going to be comfortable with that?” Leon asked in a quiet voice.

 

“Shit Leon… just get over here.” Chris couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and slid his hand across the younger man's stomach, dragging Leon to him, his other arm was under his pillow. Once Leon was against his chest and the man's soft hair nearly in his nose he closed his eyes and just focused on feeling. Leon wasn't very warm, he felt a bit cold actually but the way their bodies fit together. Perfect. Leon felt good pressed up against him, and his hair smelled really nice. Really pleasant to breath in. His fingers spread out on the younger man's stomach. This was.. right. He wasn't uncomfortable at all. Damn did he miss sharing a bed with someone.

 

“Chris..”

 

“Hm?” Chris hummed in reply, he was so comfortable. He was sure his body heat would warm Leon up in no time. The shorter man did always complain how easily he got cold. _‘Hi, I’m Chris Redfield the human heater.’_ He thought and smirked in amusement. 

 

“You… are really ok with this?” Leon asked, shifting in his arms and rolling over to face him.

 

“Yeah, this is better than I expected.” Chris replied and opened his eyes, blinking at him. Leon’s eyes.. with how light of blue they were they almost glowed in the low lightening. They looked so pretty. “This is nice.” He added softly, watching a small smile form on the agent's lips.

 

“I'm glad..” Leon admitted, moving a hand up from between them. His fingers brushing Chris’s jaw. In return Chris pulled Leon closer. That smile.. how could Chris resist it?

 

“I think we should have a kiss goodnight..” Chris moved his head closer and pressed his lips to the younger man's, feeling Leon let out a surprised puff of air through his nose. The kiss was returned after a few seconds and they both closed their eyes. Chris moved his lips slowly on Leon’s, his hand rubbing comforting circles on his back. He felt Leon’s hands moved to be against his chest. Not pushing him away, just there to touch. He could feel Leon’s hands were cold, hey if he wanted to use him as a human heater and warm them there then go for it. He was fine with that. He didn't mind that being a thing between them, always warming up the younger man.

 

Chris moved his lips slowly against Leon’s, enjoying how soft the other man's mouth was. Always he found he really liked kissing the blond in his arms. He broke it for a few seconds, pushing Leon’s hair off his forehead and brushing his mouth along his jaw.

 

“Chris..” Leon murmured his name so softly, with such care. Chris smiled and moved his mouth back up to kiss Leon again. Their lips moving together slowly, perfectly. The BSAA agent moved his hand to the back of Leon’s neck, kissing him with a bit more pressure and slowly running his tongue along the pinker lips pressed against his.

 

Leon paused only a few seconds before opening his mouth and allowing him entrance which the older man was happy for. Chris kept this slow as well, moving his tongue in and exploring Leon’s mouth lazily. The blond making a soft sound, one that hinted he was enjoying this. Chris noticed that Leon tasted strongly of mint, his mouthwash probably. The agent was big on teeth care as well. 

 

Chris could still taste Leon’s natural flavor so to speak, and that's what always made kissing him like this even more enjoyable. He hummed when Leon licked at the muscle moving in his mouth and he squeezed Leon closer. Finally, after a few minutes, they broke the kiss before it could get too heated, the two men smiling at each other.

 

“Cute blush.” Chris teased, chuckling when the blond ducked his head down slightly. 

 

“Shut up.” Leon muttered but with no anger behind his words. The younger man moved to roll back over, pressing his back to Chris’s chest and closing his eyes.

 

“Night Leon.” Chris said through a yawn, then kissed the back of his boyfriend's head before closing his eyes as well. Arm around Leon’s waist and keeping him close. Chris knew he was going to get amazing sleep tonight. Holding Leon to him all night.

 

“Night Chris.” Leon mumbled, already dozing off. He was feeling safe and happy.

 

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o** _

 

In the morning Leon woke up first, face a bit red when he woke with Chris’s arms around him. The man had snuggled him all night, keeping him close to his body. Leon didn't move much in his sleep unless he was having a nightmare. So it was very easy for Chris to keep Leon in his arms all night.

 

The blond climbed out of bed quietly and then went into the bathroom. He used it then washed his hands, looking at himself in the mirror. No tired lines on his face, he slept really good last night. He was happy for that. He then undressed and took a shower, doing his normal morning routine. 

 

When he came out he was wearing clean briefs and quickly got a new t-shirt from his dresser, pulling that on to. He looked over at Chris, the man's sleeping form in his bed. He stared for a long moment, biting his lip then going over to the bed. He climbed back into the blankets and laid beside the older man again. Waking up to Chris really had been nice, being in his arms. Leon didn't think his boyfriend would be comfortable with that but here they were. 

 

Leon scooted closer and pressed his forehead against Chris's shoulder, smiling to himself. The man he cared so much about, here in his bed. _‘I love you, Chris.’_ He thought happily, closing his eyes. He stayed like that for awhile before pulling his head away and opening his eyes again, staring at Chris’s handsome face. The man looked so relaxed and peaceful. 

 

Leon lifted his hand, the urge to touch too strong. He let his fingers gently run across Chris’s cheek, his eyes soft as he watched his own movements. Chris’s stubble lightly scrapped under the pads of his fingers, which moved to brush along his strong jaw. _‘Such a handsome man. So sweet to me too...’_ He moved his hand up higher to push a few hairs off Chris’s forehead. He wished every morning could be like this, waking up to Chris beside him. His fingers went back to Chris’s cheek, touching along again softly.

 

Leon felt himself smiling and sighed contently. This was perfect. He moved his gaze over Chris’s face and froze seeing the man's eyes had opened half way, he was watching the smaller man intently.

 

“Uh..” Leon wasn't sure what to say but suddenly felt really embarrassed. He pulled his hand away and made to get up, not wanting to make this more awkward than it was. Chris sat up before he could finish moving and the man pushed him back into the bed. Leaning over him and kissing him deeply. Leon felt his face heat up quickly at the sudden press of lips on his own, caught off guard by it. Chris could move fast sometimes too. The BSAA agent had more skills then he let on.

 

Chris was moving his lips against his own, his hands on either side of Leon’s head to hold himself up above him. The agent once over his embarrassment kissed Chris back, feeling one of Chris’s knees was between his legs. Not really touching him but more there so Chris could be over him easier. This very easily could become more intimate.

 

Chris broke the kiss, and then grinned down at his boyfriend. The man looking happy and wide awake.

 

“Good morning.” Chris greeted simply, staring down at him. Leon blinked a few times, feeling a little confused and still pretty flustered.

 

“Morning..” Leon mumbled, knowing he was blushing quite noticeably. Why did Chris have to be getting better at catching him off guard? He never liked that normally, he liked being cool and collected. 

 

“I slept so well, thanks for letting me be in here with you.” Chris said, not really giving the younger man time to recollect himself. All Leon could do was stare up at Chris, feeling flustered still.

 

“Uh...why thank me? I should be thanking you. I asked you to sleep in here.” Leon remarked, watching the older man lower himself to carefully lay on Leon. Chris moving his arms so his elbows where now on either side of Leon, one of his hands touching the drying blond hair. 

 

“This was nice...I'm glad. Part of me was worried about sharing a bed but once I got in here with you I was super comfortable. Just felt.. right.” Chris admitted, fingers moving to brush along the scar on the agent's cheek. Leon swallowed, but a moment later smiled. He felt warmth spreading in his chest and his body relaxing.

 

“Felt right for me too..” Leon said softly, moving his hand out from between their bodies were it had been a bit squished between their chests. His hand moved to Chris’s face to resume touching his cheek. Chris’s grin become a soft smile and the older man hummed, turning his head so his lips brushed Leon’s wrist. “We are getting better with.. touching each other.” He couldn't help but point out.

 

“I like it, I'm a touchy person anyway. Let me know if I make you uncomfortable with any of it.” Chris said, staring down into those beautiful blue eyes.

 

“You won't. I'm more worried of doing that to you. Weirding you out.” Leon admitted, lowering his gaze for a few moments before looking back at Chris when the man cupped his cheek. 

 

“Leon...don't worry. I'm adjusting fast.” Chris stated, his other hand moving to brush through Leon’s hair. “I did try to feel you up the other day so there's that.” He teased, chuckling when his boyfriend blushed again.

 

“Feel me up like I was a woman.” Leon retorted, raising an eyebrow at him. Chris stared at him a moment and Leon waited to see what he'd say back. Instead of speaking, he watched Chris shift a bit above him then one of Chris’s hands disappeared from sight. Leon’s eyebrows raised higher, wondering what he was doing till he felt the man's hand moving under him to grab his ass. “C-Chris!” The older man laughed and squeezed the cheek in his large hand.

 

“Well, not thinking woman now. I'm well aware this is your ass.” Chris stated in a voice that sounded almost proud. Leon could feel his cheeks were burning brightly, yet again this man catching him off guard. Well two could play at that game.

 

“You know you're ordering tone is very sexy.” Leon stated suddenly, watching the older man’s eyes widen in surprise at him.

 

“My...ordering tone?” Chris asked, staring down at him.

 

“Mhm, whenever I get to hear it, like when you're on the phone with the BSAA, or yesterday when you told that guy to piss off. I always found that tone pretty hot.” Leon admitted, trying not to keep blushing from the hand still under his butt.

 

“Wow uh...” Chris smiled, a little sheepish and pecked the blond on the lips. “Thanks.” He whispered. Leon closed his eyes halfway at their faces being so close and nodded, it was really nice to be able to admit things like that. “I always like it when you wear tight pants.” Chris said, squeezing Leon’s butt again.

 

“Ah, hey.” Leon blushed again but laughed this time, squirming a little under him. “I didn't know you were such a perv Redfield.”

 

“Only for you Kennedy.” Chris retorted and pressed his face against the blond's neck, breathing in then sighing contently. Leon smiled at that and lifted his hand to brush his fingers through Chris’s short hair. Making the older man hum happily. 

 

“Heh...good to know.” Leon murmured, relaxing again. After a few minutes the blond let out a soft laugh. “Your hand just going to stay there?”

 

“Yep.” Chris chuckled, but soon moved his hand to just rest it on Leon’s hip. He lifted his head to look at him and reached up to touch Leon’s cheek. 

 

“Not that I minded.” Leon remarked, making the older man smirk and kiss him. There was a knock at the door and the two looked over at it.

 

“Hey love birds, we still going on that hike?” Kevin asked through the door. Leon looked at the clock and then at Chris. 

 

“Wanna come?”

 

“Sure, breakfast first.” Chris said and the blond nodded.

 

“Hurry up! I need hangover food!” Kevin called, making the couple shake their heads.

 

_**O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0** _

 

Two days had gone by. Chris sighed softly, he was getting ready for a mission that he had that afternoon. Leon had just gotten back from showing Kevin the hiking trails in the forest behind the house, the blond currently was vacuuming the top floor. Kevin waiting down stairs for a ride from another long time friend who wanted to see him. Some blond chick that Chris didn't know. 

 

Chris smiled to himself, Leon had made him use his shower. Saying that his was better then the bathroom in Chris’s room. It was true, the agent had a pretty fancy bathroom. He thought about their sharing a bed, which they had started doing since that night they came back from the bar. Chris using the excuse the next night that his room was to cold.

 

Leon then using the excuse that they ran out of laundry soap and he was only able to wash his sheets, and if he wanted clean sheets he had to sleep in with him. Chris had grinned and happily climbed in with him. It was just.. right. He didn't want to sleep in his own bed anymore, not when he could sleep with his arms around Leon.

 

He wondered how many funny excuses they could come up with before they just out right said they enjoyed sharing a bed. He was thinking of a goofy one at the moment as he stripped for his shower, and damn was it a big shower. Chris did not feel too big or tall for it like he did with most showers. Turning it on and climbing in he thought more about his relationship with Leon.

 

He couldn't remember when he was ever this happy, and he was still fighting Bioterrorism. He was a very valued member of the BSAA. Leon filled that void he didn't know was there, or was just denying was there. The blond made him happy, and feel a strong sense of belonging. Moving in here was the best decision he had made for himself. They had started out friends, become very close friends and now were a couple. They knew each other very well after all these years so they knew all sides of each other, the good and bad. He finished cleaning his body and washing his hair, flipping the shower off. He didn’t take long ones, military habits. Still had a few after all these years.

 

Chris came out of the bathroom, he had just finished drying off his body and was now rubbing the towel over his hair. He had left clean clothing sitting on top of Leon’s dresser, tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper. The blond didn't mind sometimes washing his clothing. He stopped by the dresser and grabbed his boxers, lowering the towel from his head. 

 

The door opened and Chris looked over to see Leon coming into the room, the blond stopping in his tracks when he saw him. He watched Leon blush, those blue eyes looking him over before the agent forced his gaze away.

 

“Uh, excuse me.” Leon said awkwardly and walked past him, going into the bathroom and grabbing the laundry basket. Chris felt his face warm a little at Leon’s reaction at seeing him naked. That suddenly popped a thought into his head as he pulled on his boxers. Turning around to face his boyfriend when the man came out of the bathroom.

 

“I have never seen you naked.” Chris blurted, feeling the need to say that thought out loud. He watched the younger man stop and look at him in surprise.

 

“Uh.. no. I guess not.” Leon agreed, looking now confused on why they were talking about this.

 

“Not once, I have only seen you shirtless and I think I only recently started to see you in your underwear,” Chris remarked, oddly bothered by this. “You’ve seen me naked loads of times.”

 

“Not by choice,” Leon stated, setting the hamper down. Watching Chris riffle through the clothing on the dresser before walking across the room and sitting down on the bed. “I swear sometimes you could be a nudist.” He added playfully.

 

“Oh haha Kennedy.” Chris rolled his eyes before looking back at Leon, watching the blond place his hands on his hips. He had nicknamed that Leon’s little hero stance, since he did it so often and he reminded him of a super hero when he did. He always did it when he was thinking about something. He noticed the blond glancing over his body again and Chris felt.. flattered by his boyfriends wondering gaze. It felt good to know the man he was dating liked what he saw. Though that just made him think about it again. “Now it's bugging me. I really haven't ever seen you, and your also rarely shirtless around me to.”

 

Leon looked off to the side, shifting his weight from foot to foot. It was hard to tell if Leon was uncomfortable or just awkward from where he was standing across the room. Chris lifted his hand and gestured for him to come closer, he could better read the blond when he was nearer. His boyfriend paused for a moment before walking over to stand in front of him, just out of arm's reach.

 

“Well, what do you want me to do about that? Strip?” Leon asked, raising a well-shaped brow at him. Chris blinked a few times at that question moved his gaze over the blond, Leon was wearing a white turtleneck and blue jeans.

 

“Y’know.. maybe, to make it even and all.” Chris replied, watching those pretty blue eyes widen.

 

“Are you making fun?”

 

“No! Maybe I just want to see you naked.. to y’know.. get more used to your body. Your very male body..” Chris said, keeping his gaze on the younger man's. Watching him closely for his reaction to his words. Leon looked surprised again, those slightly pink lips parting but no words coming. “Is that ok?” He asked, now really wanting to see Leon without any clothing on. He hoped this wasn't to weird for Leon, but Chris was attracted to him and wanted to see more of his body. He wanted to get more adjusted, be able to handle more of this. He didn't want to freeze up or back off when a makeout might possibly lead to more. Seeing Leon’s body would help. “If it makes you uncomfortable then don't worry about it.”

 

Leon stood stiffly for a few moments, before slowly moving his hands to the end of his shirt. Chris went silent, his eyes darting down to Leon’s hands then back up to his face. Leon took in a breath before pulling the shirt up over a flat stomach and then higher to reveal his chest, the shirt came off and Leon let it dangle in his fingers at his side. Chris looked him over, Leon was very lean, the blond didn't have a lot of defined muscles. Leon was made for speed, not power. Though he had one hell of a kick. Chris stopped his gaze on the bullet scar on Leon’s shoulder, had he ever told him how he'd gotten it?

 

Leon's hands moved, dropping the shirt and going to his belt. There was a pause before he started to unbuckle it, unbuttoning his pants next and tugging down the zipper. Leon moved his hands to his hips and stopped again, Chris looked at his face and watched as Leon swallowed nervously. Chris flickered his gaze over Leon’s chest again, finding he liked what he saw. He was getting a sudden urge to touch him. Chris felt himself swallow when Leon tugged down his pants slowly, this was kind of like a strip tease with how slow Leon was being.

 

The pants moved down over Leon’s thighs, revealing his bright red briefs. The blond bent over as he pushed his pants down farther till he stepped out of them. Pushing them away with his foot before straightening. Chris stared, he hadn't seen any body hair on the blond but soon remembered Leon telling him once he had a weird thing about his genes that made it hard to grow body hair. How he was lucky his hair on his head grew so well, since his mother had the same thing and had very thin hair. 

 

His gaze moved to Leon’s thighs, that's where the muscle was. Leon was the fastest runner he knew and his kick could bust heads. He blinked when he noticed there were quite a few scars on the blond’s legs, more than his torso and arms. Well, Leon did normally kick B.O.W.’s away from himself, claws probably caught him a few times. There was a scar on the top of one of his thighs that looked like it was left from a knife. Leon shifted his weight slightly on his feet and Chris looked at his face, seeing the awkwardness there.

 

“Well, I like everything I see. If you're wondering that, it's not just your hair and face that's pretty.” Chris stated, giving him a comforting smile. Leon blinked a few times in surprise before giving a small smile back.

 

“Um...thanks, Chris, I'll admit that helps to hear,” Leon said, running a hand through his hair which Chris knew the man was nervous. “I know before you have only looked at woman...so...”

 

“Hey, I know when a guy is gorgeous, just never really felt strongly about a man till you,” Chris stated, grinning at him and watching Leon’s eyes widen a bit.

 

“You...think I'm gorgeous?” Leon asked slowly, staring at him intently now. Chris felt his face warm a bit and he nodded.

 

“Yeah, of course, I do.” Chris admitted, watching Leon blush quite noticeably. Again he thought Leon blushing was pretty cute and his gaze softened as he watched him. Leon looked away from him, but his body was less tense than it had been a moment ago. The blonds hands moved to the top of his briefs, hooking his thumbs in the waist band. A minute went by as Leon was working up the nerve to do this. “Leon...you can stop there if you want-”

 

“It's fine.” Leon interrupted and before Chris could say anything more the blond tugged down his briefs in a jerky motion, letting them go when they were past his knees so gravity could take them to the floor. Leon then straightened and stood still like a statue, his gaze off to the side and at the floor. His cheeks pink and his hands in fists at his sides.

 

Chris swallowed, took in a deep breath before lowering his gaze to his boyfriend's groin. First thing he noticed was that Leon was small, a very short length, a few inches below average. Now he kind of got why Leon always said small dick jokes were immature. It probably really annoyed him to have anyone make a rude comment. He didn't see any pubic hair, just perfectly smooth skin. He wondered if that was by choice or was part of Leon’s weird body hair condition. Chris swallowed again, this was...less weird than he had been worried it would be. Seeing Leon was such a small size made his guy pride point out he was so much bigger than Leon, and probably would be very pleasing to his partner. 

 

He could feel his heart beating a bit faster, he could handle touching that.. yeah.. it wouldn't be too strange. He wondered how smooth to the touch Leon was. Chris could feel his cheeks warming at that thought, of feeling Leon there. He shifted a bit on the bed. 

 

“Uh..” Leon cleared his throat then slowly turned around, thinking he should let his boyfriend a least see all of him. He stepped out of his briefs and kicked them a little ways in front of him. 

 

Chris felt his mouth open a bit when Leon turned around. Chris was a ass man, all the woman he dated he always liked their butts the most when it came to what body parts he enjoyed. Breasts were fun and all but ass’s were what he loved to stare at. He had always thought Leon had the best ass he had ever seen on a man, and oh damn was he right. With no tight clothing in the way he could see just how perfect the blonds behind was. He even had little dimples on each cheek, perfectly shaped cheeks. Chris could feel blood rushing down stairs. It was already so much with Leon being naked in front of him so he couldn't help but get hard. His hands ached to grip each cheek and massage them in his hands, knead them and spread them apart. 

 

When it had nearly been a minute, the blond looked back down at his briefs and bent over to retrieve them, not thinking of the wonderful view he was giving his boyfriend. Chris nearly groaned, did the blond have to tease like this? He could feel himself straining in his boxers and had to again shift a bit on the bed.

 

Leon pulled back on his briefs and turned back around, the agent clearing his throat before looking at Chris. His eyebrows raised in confusion at the tense expression he saw on his face. 

 

“What?” Leon asked, had it just been too weird for Chris to see him naked? That thought depressed him and made his shoulders slump. “I'll get dressed...I..” He hadn't meant to glance down but he froze when he did, catching sight of the hard on in his boyfriend's boxers. With how big Chris was it was pretty noticeable. Chris followed his partner's gaze to his lap and then awkwardly shrugged. He swore he shrugged more often because of Leon and all his shrugging.

 

“I...liked what I saw, don't look so down.” Chris admitted, having caught that saddened look earlier. Did Leon really not think he was attractive to Chris just because he was a man? He knew when someone was beautiful and Leon was very much so. Body and personality. He could feel himself get harder with Leon staring at his crotch like that, it wasn't really helping. 

 

Leon swallowed hard, cheeks blushing brightly as he took a few steps closer to Chris, now within arm’s reach. Chris blinked as Leon moved closer to him and his eyes closed half way, his gaze moving over Leon's body. Chris looked back up at him to his face, reaching out he took Leon’s hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

 

“What are you getting closer for Leon?” Chris asked, voice low and almost a purr as he stared up at him. Leon could feel his heart beating quickly and he squeezed the hand holding his.

 

“I really want to...kiss you.” Leon admitted softly and watched the older man grin at him. Such a handsome grin that made him step closer.

 

“Well come here then,” Chris ordered lighting, tugging a little at the blond’s hand. To his surprise, Leon stepped close and straddled his lap, the blond's arms going around his neck. “Well hello there.” Chris said, setting his hands on Leon’s hips.

 

“Hello, handsome..” Leon said back, giving a slightly shy smile before leaning in. Chris meeting him halfway and the two men kissed. Chris hummed, he had a mostly naked Leon on his lap and that was just making him harder. He kissed the blond pretty deeply, slipping his tongue into his mouth and moving it around the younger man's, groaning at how good Leon tasted. His hands started to rub along Leon’s thighs, feeling him.

 

Chris huffed, he didn't want to be the only one that was hard here! He thought on what to do for a second before remembering their makeout on the couch. Slowly his hands moved up Leon’s sides then to his chest. His fingers brushed over Leon’s nipples and he heard the blond make a startled sound into the kiss. Leon pulled away to break the kiss, shivers moving through his body and cheeks flushing more at each touch over his nipples. 

 

“Chris wait that will make me...” Leon’s hands moved to grab Chris’s hands. But the man suddenly grabbed his wrists, his mouth moving to kiss at the blonds throat.

 

“I want you to get hard.. I'm not really ready to go all the way but I want to fool around with you.” Chris said against his skin, bending forward and pushing Leon back a bit, holding his wrists to keep him from falling off his lap as he leaned down and dragged his tongue over one of Leon’s nipples. 

 

“Ch-Chris...aah...” Leon let out a soft moan, that sound sending a shiver through the older man. With his hands holding Leon’s wrists the man couldn't cover his mouth and hide his sounds. Chris licked slowly at the hardening bud, swirling his tongue around it and feeling Leon shift and squirm on his lap. Wow, these really were super sensitive to the agent. He placed his mouth fully over it and started sucking, listening to Leon moan out a bit louder. Chris closed his eyes, Leon's moans...they were so sexy.. Before only a woman's sounds could get him hard but Leon’s turned him on more. Made him fully hard in his boxers and strain against the fabric. Leon's squirms made him brush against the older man's hard on and Chris groaned against Leon’s chest.

 

“Chris.. stop..” Leon suddenly pleaded, trying to slip his hands free. Chris let go and set his hands on Leon’s back to support him. He gave a hard suck to the nipple between his lips and felt Leon arch his back against his hands, moaning again and brushing against his hard on once more. “W-Wait. I wanna do something..” Chris opened his eyes and looked up, smirking at the blushing blond. He glanced down and was glad but also a little surprised to see Leon’s briefs were now tented.

 

“Damn these are sensitive, that why you wear such tight shirts?” Chris asked, licking over the nipple one more time before pulling back to look at him properly. He was glad some of his tricks he could carry over to use on Leon, that even though all he knew how to do was pleasure a woman that some of things he knew could also make Leon feel good.

 

“Yeah..” Leon admitted, panting softly and looking at him through half-closed eyes with flushed cheeks. A very hot sight to see Leon Kennedy like. “I want to do...something for you.” The blond said, setting his hands on Chris’s chest and lightly touching over the man's muscles. Chris hummed happily at the touches and smiled at him, leaning forward to kiss along Leon’s neck. To his disappointment, Leon suddenly got off his lap. Chris nearly pouted at him, he wanted to keep touching. Keep making the blond make wonderful sounds.

 

“What are you wanting to do?” Chris asked, watching him. To his shock, Leon got down on his knees in front of him, and lightly nudged at his knees. Chris spread his legs enough to let Leon get in closer and the blond set his hand over his covered erection. Chris swallowed, jaw dropping a bit. “You want to do...that?”

 

“Yes, I'm well er...good at it and I want to.. please you.” Leon admitted, blushing darker and looking down at his hand. Before Chris could say anything back, the blond tugged at the front of Chris's boxers till the man's large member sprang out of the slit in the front of them. Leon’s cheeks got redder at seeing that impressive cock up close.

 

Chris looked to be nine and a half inches long just from a guess, also very thick. Leon swallowed, Chris was the biggest out of all the men he had ever been with that's for sure. Leon slowly lifted his hand and ran his fingers along the side of the long length, brushing along it and listening to the older man grunt above him. 

 

Leon sat up straighter and reached over to the left, opening his bedside table. Feeling around the drawer for a bit before taking out a bottle of lube. It would take a bit to get that big length in his throat so stroking the base would keep the pleasure up while he worked up to that. He opened the bottle and poured some lube onto his palm, then tossed it onto the bed next to Chris. The older man was watching everything he did. Leon swallowed and got comfortable on his knees before wrapping his hand around the thick cock. Just as he was leaning in closer to the tip he paused when Chris stroked his cheek. Looking up at the man who was gazing at him.

 

“Been forever since I have had someone do this, glad it's you.” Chris said lowly, pushing Leon’s bangs away from his face. Chris could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but he could tell that Leon was a little nervous so the urge to give him some kind of comfort he couldn't resist. Leon stared up at him with those beautiful eyes and then smiled shyly.

 

Leon feeling a little more confident started to slowly move his hand up the man's length, feeling it twitch against his palm. Chris was so hard and all from just seeing him naked and touching him. That thought made the blond lean forward and slowly drag his tongue over the tip, gathering up the bit of precum and humming at the taste. Chris swore under his breath, leaning forward a bit and tucking Leon’s hair behind his ear. Leon was learning that Chris was a very touchy person. Which the agent wasn't very used to, the more time they were around each other the more he noticed it. 

 

Chris would brush his hand along Leon’s shoulders in the kitchen when he walked by, touch his waist when they sat together on the couch. Lately, he had been resting his hand on Leon's knee. The agent didn't realize how touch starved he really was till he was getting so much of it from his boyfriend. Even though he wasn't used to it and sometimes wanted to shy away, he never told Chris to stop. 

 

Leon swirled his tongue around the head of Chris’s cock, getting it good and wet. His hand slowly pumping the rest of the length, even though he felt he had a hard time getting his fingers around it fully. The blond let out a small whimper, just thinking about how good this would feel inside him. Chris’s hand was now on the back of his neck, the man just couldn't keep himself from touching Leon. The hand felt warm and comforting there, encouraging him. 

 

“Fuck...Leon...” Chris groaned lowly and the younger man shivered, making Chris blink at him. Did Leon get more aroused by his voice? The man smirked a little, he would have to remember that for later use. He kneaded his fingers against the agent's neck, watching him work his cock. It was a such a hot sight, that pink tongue licking over him and Leon’s smaller hand making his length look even bigger then it was. Leon stopped licking after a while and opened his mouth wide, it was a strain on his jaw but he was sure the more he did this he would get used to it. Leon took the head into his mouth, his tongue massaging the underside of it as he started to suck on him.

 

Chris moaned lowly, watching those soft lips take him in made him bite the inside of his cheek. He had to resist pushing in further, Leon’s mouth felt amazing. The way Leon paid such attention to all the sensitive stops made Chris feel like this was probably the best blowjob he had ever had. He hoped he could be a good partner to Leon, that he would be able to pleasure him better than any of his past partners. 

 

 _‘Damn it I should have read more of that book..’_ Chris thought, it was a pride thing. Being able to make his partner's feel amazing, he liked getting off yeah but he liked it more when he had a bed partner screaming in pleasure and begging him not to stop. Could he do that to Leon? He didn't want to let the man down. Here Leon was working hard to give him one hell of a amazing blowjob and he wasn't even sure he could do much for him in return. _‘I will make him feel good damn it, even if I have to read a thousands books...’_ He thought, moaning as Leon took his cock deeper into his mouth.

 

Leon took him in until Chris brushed the back of his throat, the blond had a pretty strong gag reflex and it was pretty hard to trigger it so he didn't worry about that. He started to bob his head, sucking as he moved Chris out of his mouth. Licking the tip a few times before pushing his head forward to take him back in. His hand stroked what he didn't put in his mouth, squeezing on and off to add to the older man's pleasure. 

 

Leon opened his eyes halfway and glanced up at Chris, trying not to get embarrassed by the way his boyfriend was looking at him. Chris moved his hand up to the top of Leon’s head, slowly pushing till his length slipped from the blonds mouth. Chris moved his other hand to grab his cock just behind the tip and slowly rubbed it along Leon’s lips.

 

“That beautiful mouth...Leon you look so sexy you have no idea.” Chris praised, moving his hand down to the back of Leon’s head and breathing a bit harder as he rubbed his cock along the soft mouth, smearing a bit of precum on those pretty full lips. Leon shivered and blushed hard, he liked this. He parted his lips and slipped his tongue out, licking over the slit slowly. Chris groaned and then rubbed the tip along that soft tongue. Leon licked along it again, swirling his tongue along the head. Chris finally pushed Leon’s head back close and the blond took him back into his mouth again. Chris let go of his length and watched Leon bob his head on him again. The agent's hand moving faster on his shaft.

 

Leon then angled his head and started to take more of him in, down his throat where he swallowed around him. Chris watched in surprise as more of him just disappeared into that mouth. Leon swallowed a few times, making Chris groan. _‘Let's see how he likes this.’_ Leon thought and kept moving his head forward, moving his hand as he took all of Chris down his throat. His nose brushing the older man's boxers and drool running down the corner of his mouth from how wide it was open.

 

“Fuck.. damn Leon..” Chris ran his hands through the blond hair, teeth clenched as his whole cock was sucked on. It took his partner's normally a few tries but Leon had done it pretty easily and still looked comfortable. Slowly Leon pulled back his head then would move it forward. Getting into a pattern and doing it over and over again. 

 

Within a few minutes, Chris felt he was throbbing in the blonds mouth and moved his hand to Leon’s shoulder. Lightly squeezing it. “Getting close Leon, gonna finish in your mouth if you keep it up.” He warned and to his pleasant surprise, his boyfriend didn't pull away. Instead, Leon moved until just the tip was in his mouth and set both hands on his shaft, starting to stroke him quickly. It didn't take much longer for Chris to stiffen then moan out the blond’s name.

 

Leon blushed deeply at hearing that and it almost distracted him before the seed flooding his mouth brought back his attention to the matter at hand. He closed his eyes tightly and started swallowing it down, liking the salty taste. When Chris had finally finished he let the man slip from his mouth, licking the tip clean before sitting back on his knees.

 

“Leon.. damn that was...the best blowjob I have ever had.” Chris admitted, grinning at him as he caught his breath. Leon looked up at him and gave a shy smile, it made the blond happy to hear that. Leon slowly stood up, his knees a little stiff and his jaw ached a bit, which he lifted a hand to rub at it. Chris was looking over Leon's body and could see the tent in the blonds briefs, there was a damp spot from precum he could easily see in the red fabric.

 

“Um.. so I’ll let you.. finish getting ready.” Leon mumbled, looking flustered and suddenly a bit awkward. Chris blinked up at him and just as Leon was stepping away his wrist was grabbed, the agent grunting as he was yanked close.

 

“Straddle me.” Chris ordered, his hands moving to Leon’s hips.

 

“Chris you don't have to do anything for me it's fine-”

 

“That's not how I do things, I can't feel satisfied till I know you are.” Chris stated and yanked down his boyfriend’s briefs. Making Leon blush deeply and get embarrassed, he hadn't expected Chris’s forwardness. The older man tugged on his hips and awkwardly Leon straddled him. Chris ran his hands along his sides then to his chest, thumbs starting to rub over his nipples and making him shudder.

 

“Mmm..ooh.. you sure..?” Leon asked, still worried about the older man getting uncomfortable with his body.

 

“I'm sure.” Chris stated, looking down between them. “Your so hard...just from sucking me off...” Chris breathed the words softly, reaching down and pausing. His hand just above the blonds smaller member. He felt Leon nervously shift on his lap and he knew the blond was worrying again. Chris swallowed then slowly ran his finger over the blond’s tip, listening to Leon gasp as he smeared the precum on the head. Chris shifted his hand then wrapped it around his boyfriend's cock, not moving it for a moment and just getting a feel for it. Wasn't to weird and the longer he had his hand around it the less strange it become. He looked up at Leon’s face which was so close to his own, looking at Leon’s blushing cheeks and how he was biting his lower lip.

 

“Chris...” Leon didn't really have anything to say, just had the need to say his name. Chris lent forward and kissed him, slowly starting to move his hand on him. His strokes slow and gentle. The smaller length felt even smaller in his large hand, but hey that meant he could make the blond feel pretty good pretty easily. Leon moaned softly against his mouth, the agent lifting his arms to wrap them around Chris’s neck. He shivered when Chris ran his tongue along his lip and Leon drew back slightly, looking at him. “I don't think you want to kiss me like that when I-”

 

“I have kissed my past partners even after they gave me a blow job. I can't wait for you to get mouthwash or shit, I need to kiss you now.” Chris’s tone was a little demanding making him shiver, Chris then kissed him before the blond could offer to go and rinse his mouth. He forced his tongue past his lips and kissed him deeply, ignoring the slight salty taste in the man's mouth and just enjoying Leon’s natural taste. Leon moaned into his mouth, shivering as Chris kept slowly stroking him. 

 

Chris other hand moved down from Leon’s hip, the man couldn't help but want to touch that perfect ass. His hand slid over one cheek and squeezed. He heard Leon make a pleased sound into the kiss which made him happy. So Leon liked being groped here, he was thankful for that because he wanted to touch everywhere. His hand started to squeeze and massage the wonderfully soft cheek, his fingers moving a bit lower to get a better handful. 

 

Chris’s fingers moved a bit lower absent-mindedly, the kiss distracting him. When his middle finger accidentally brushed over the younger man's entrance he felt Leon jerk against him and let out almost a whimper into the kiss. Chris paused a moment before purposely running his finger over it, feeling Leon’s body shudder. His hand on Leon’s cock stilled and he broke the kiss, looking at his face and the way his boyfriend was blushing.

 

“Leon...do you enjoy being fingered?” Chris asked, watching Leon’s eyes snap open to look at him a little startled. The sudden and blunt question had caught the agent off guard. Leon’s cheeks reddened and he ducked his head down, then slowly nodded. Chris was sure he might have drooled a little but he was sure it was in his mind. “Can I?” Chris asked lowly, nipping the blond's ear. There was a long silence then Leon nodded again. Chris felt his body fill with excitement. This he was good at! Least all his female partners thought so, he could do something for Leon that he hoped would feel really good for him and that Chris enjoyed doing.

 

“Whoa! Chris!” Leon yelped in surprise as the man suddenly turned them and pushed Leon onto the bed. Chris grabbed his hips and pushed him farther up it. Leon moved his hands under himself and aided in moving himself across the bed. Glad his bed was so huge. Chris tucked his length back into his boxers before moving to be next to Leon’s legs, setting his hand on Leon’s hip again.

 

“Roll over gorgeous.” Chris instructed, picking up the bottle of lube and opening it. He smirked at the blonds slightly stunned look.

 

“You're so forward,” Leon remarked, doing as he was asked and rolling over onto his stomach. Looking over his shoulder to watch Chris push his legs apart, his hand running up the back of the younger man's thigh.

 

“Of course, I wanna make you feel good.” Chris shifted to sit behind Leon and between his spread legs. Chris swallowed, looking at that perfect ass and tight looking entrance. He poured lube onto three fingers, making sure they were good and covered. “Just let me know if I hurt you, I have thick fingers.”

 

“Just go slow..” Leon said, looking forward and biting his lower lip. The touch was gentle and slow, Chris rubbing his index finger slowly over the blonds hole, rubbing the lube onto it. Leon felt a shiver go through his body, it felt good. Just that simple touch made his breathing pick up. He felt the man's free hand rest on his left ass cheek, the hand starting to squeeze and stroke the flesh there. Finally Chris started to push his finger inside him, making the blond shudder and gasp softly.

 

“Feel ok? No pain?” Chris asked, slowly working the finger in, he then pushed it in fully and nearly groaned at the heat of the younger man's inner walls. 

 

“No.. pain, feels good..” Leon murmured, eyes closing halfway and looking at nothing in particular as he focused on that finger. That finger that slowly started brushing along his inner walls. It felt so good to be penetrated, and not by his own fingers. Chris started to move his finger in a circle, once and awhile slipping it all the way out before pushing it back in. He was trying to work the man open for his second digit. 

 

“You have such a amazing ass, perfect.” Chris praised, leaning over to nip at the other cheek he wasn't currently groping. He wanted to leave a hickie here, opening his mouth he bit down slightly then sucked roughly on the skin. Listening to Leon let out a slight gasp, but he could tell it was pleasured. Chris kept it up till he was sure it would leave a mark and pulled back, smirking at the red hickie left on that perfect cheek. 

 

Leon was breathing a bit heavier, eyes closed now and cheeks flushing darker. He had no idea Chris was such an ass man but he liked it. Knowing Chris appreciated any part of his body made him really happy. He felt a second finger finally be pushed in and the pleasure picked up. Chris started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of him, making Leon moan. 

 

Chris took in a deep breath, those sounds.. Leon sounded so good. It was making him hard again, feeling the agent's inner heat wasn't helping ether. He watched his fingers, moving out then disappearing back inside Leon. Slowly he spread them, watching that hole stretch open a little. Chris gulped, this tight heat.. he wondered how good Leon would feel around his cock. What sounds would he make with Chris deep inside him. He focused back on his fingers, moving them a little faster and forcing out more soft moans from Leon.

 

“You sure like this, lucky for me.” Chris remarked, smiling when he saw Leon nodding quickly. He slipped his fingers out, watching the twitching entrance before slowly pushing them back in again, the hole just pulling his fingers in now. 

 

“Oh...Chris...aah..” Leon moaned, letting the man's name slip from his lips. He felt Chris pause a second before those fingers started moving into him faster. Every once and while Chris just spreading them. Such strong fingers that felt so good inside him. The brushing along his inner walls made him widen his stance on his knees.

 

Chris smiled, happy to hear Leon sounding like he was having a good time. Though.. he wanted to hear more, he wanted Leon to moan louder. He thought of that book he was currently reading, he was researching on how to pleasure and sleep with another man. He had just finished reading all about the prostate. Chris got off more on knowing he could make his partner's feel good and seeing them in pleasure, his own pleasure was just a slight bonus. He knew what he liked, he wasn't a young guy, he experimented in college and figured out what he liked and hated. 

 

What his body didn't enjoy, he knew he didn't like anything in his own body. Maybe it was all the years of breaking his damn tail bone but either way, he couldn't get off on it. It was interesting how much Leon liked to be penetrated, how opposite they were. How things his own body didn't like the blond below really enjoyed. _‘Guess we are a perfect match..’_ Chris thought and he lent to kiss the blond's hip.

 

Chris’s enjoyment of pleasuring his partner's, it was going to be interesting discovering how to best pleasure Leon. What would make him be the loudest, what would have this man a moaning mess. He was looking forward to figuring that out as he grew more comfortable touching the man's body. He thought back on what he had read again during his research. He pushed his fingers in all the way up to the knuckle, then started to feel around, looking for that bundle of nerves. _‘Where is it?’_ He thought, eyebrows drawing together as he pressed in random spots.

 

Leon opened his eyes, feeling the prodding inside him. It wasn't uncomfortable but made him look over his shoulder at Chris, wondering what he was doing. “Chris?”

 

“Just hang on beautiful.” Chris said, looking at the man's face and smirking as he blushed. “On a mission here.” He stated, twisting his fingers around for a moment before moving them back into the position they were in. Leon stared at him for that statement, it was a odd thing to hear with the man's fingers in his ass. Chris muttered under his breath then thought harder on what he had read. He curled his fingers slightly then pressed.

 

“Chris what ar-Aah!” Leon suddenly cried out, his body jerking at the sudden touch on his prostate. He let out a few fast breaths and glanced at Chris again, face getting redder at the victory grin his boyfriend now had on his face.

 

“Ha, fucking found it.” Chris purred proudly, slipping his fingers out before thrusting them into that spot again. Leon cried out once more and Chris felt those sounds went straight to his cock. His boyfriend sounded a little like some hot pornstar with those moans. Not that he was complaining, he needed to hear more. He scooted a little closer then started thrusting his fingers into Leon now at a good pace.

 

Leon's moans and cries of pleasure grew louder, the blond closing his eyes tightly and pressing his forehead against the bed. It felt so good! Amazingly good, Chris had a talent for this he’d admit. He had a feeling Chris was like this with his female partners, determined to find their g-spots. Leon felt like he was actually lucky for once. The man he was in love with was putting so much effort into being a good lover to him. He had never said anything about the prostate so Chris must be reading up on his own. He’d never had a partner do that before, they had just asked him basic questions or waited till Leon explained things.

 

“Aah! C-Chris! That.. feels so good..” Leon admitted, wanting to let Chris know how much he was enjoying it.

 

“I'm glad to hear that.” Chris purred behind him, the man nipping again along his ass. “Leon, your sounds..” Chris moved his fingers harder into him. He wondered if he could make the blond finish from just his fingers alone. He wanted to see his face though, wanted to see the pleasure on it. Chris’s fingers slowed to a stop and Leon nearly whimpered. “Roll over.”

 

“What?” Leon lifted his head off the blankets and looked back at him.

 

“Roll over Leon, on your back.” Chris ordered, his tone a bit demanding. He had remembered his boyfriend saying he liked his ordering voice. He felt the shiver pass through the blonds body and smirked. Guess he really liked it. He slipped his fingers out, staring at that loosening hole till the blond shifted then moved. Leon rolled onto his back then moved to have his legs on either side of Chris. 

 

Chris moved his gaze over Leon, from his blushing face to his raising and falling chest. Down his body to his flat stomach and then stopping on his dripping length. “Hm, I guess you really like being fingered huh?” The bigger man asked, grabbing the lube to add extra to his fingers. He moved his hand back down, his free hand pushing apart Leon’s legs to get him good and spread. He moved his fingers to Leon’s entrance and pushed three in this time, listening to Leon’s pleasured gasp.

 

“Y-Yes.. I really do. Sometimes can't finish unless something is inside me..” Leon mumbled, getting a surprised glance from Chris. The older man hadn't expected Leon to just tell him something like that. Did pleasure make his boyfriend have loose lips? Chris started moving his fingers into him, now watching Leon’s expressions. And such beautiful.. really sexy expressions they were. He wished he could take a picture, the way Leon kept his lips parted, his eyebrows lowered and cheeks flushed red from pleasure. There was a little sweat on his brow and his hair fell over one eye. Just.. so hot.

 

“Leon you have no idea the sight you are right now.” Chris commented, eyes hungrily moving over him. He lowered his gaze to his hand as he moved his fingers to be over that wonderful spot again and started to thrust them against it. Making Leon cry out and fist the blankets on either side of him. 

 

“Chris! Yes.. aah!” Leon turned his head from side to side, his body had a slight trembling going through it. The pleasure was so good, and he didn't want it to stop. “Your s-so good at this, fingers so-aah.. strong!” Leon said between his moans, making Chris stare at him again. The older man had a slight blush now on his face.

 

“Well glad something I used to do to woman can feel good for this tight ass as well.” Chris couldn't help but do a little dirty talking, he normally did a lot of it with his partner's but this being their first sexual encounter with each other he was taking it easy on that. Though he was glad his comment had the blond blushing harder. Chris smirked, mentally patting himself on the back. This was going really well, he wasn't weirded out, actually very turned on. He was happy, and really enjoying this. How he was still worked in this relationship, the being the pleasurer and pleasing his partner worked perfectly with Leon. The man's moans affected him the same way a females did.

 

After a few minutes of fingering the blond, Leon squirmed a bit on the bed. Gripping the blankets tighter. 

 

“Chris.. I'm c-close, touch m-me..” Leon asked in a pleading tone, moaning out right after he spoke. Chris glanced at the blonds face then down to his dripping length, eyebrows lowering a bit. “P-Please Chris. Aah!” Leon begged and Chris reached out, how could he deny him when the blond begged like that in such a sexy voice?

 

Chris gently wrapped his fingers around the agent's cock, feeling it was slick from precum and very warm. He swallowed before starting to stroke him quickly, his fingers moving harder into the blond’s ass. Leon got louder to his boyfriend’s delight, his hips jerking a little as the pleasure build. Chris felt the younger man's length start to throb in his hand and smirked.

 

“You gonna cum for me Leon?” Chris asked lowly, thrusting his fingers hard into him. Leon blushed dark at those words and after a few more hits against his prostate and Chris brushing his thumb over the tip of his cock it was to much.

 

“Ch-Chris!” Leon yelled and came hard, cum splattering his stomach and over Chris’s hand. His inner walls squeezed around the fingers inside him tightly, pulsing and twitching. Chris kept moving his hands through Leon’s orgasm, wanting to make the blond feel amazing all the way through it. He finally stopped when Leon wasn't cumming anymore.

 

“Fuck...Leon that was hot.” Chris purred quietly, feeling he was painfully hard again. Watching Leon climax had been such a sexy sight, he’d be replaying that over and over again in his head for awhile. Also thinking about how tight Leon got when he climaxed. Leon opened his eyes half way, panting to catch his breath. Watching him with those light blue orbs.

 

“Best...fingering I have ever had...” Leon admitted breathlessly and watched Chris grin proudly at that. The blond would admit what ever was on his mind when in a pleasure fog like this, if a partner wanted information from him they could get it just by pleasuring the man. 

 

“Damn right.” Chris said playfully and released the blond’s cock, lifting his hand to look at the cum on it and between his fingers. He withdrew his fingers from Leon’s entrance then gently rubbed them along the outside of it. To relax him more and give him some after sparks of pleasure. Chris stared at his hand, at the cooling cum. It was.. yeah a little weird, but didn't gross him out. He glanced around for his towel then grabbed it, wiping his hand off then cleaning the lube off from the other. Looking down at his now very relaxed boyfriend he chuckled and moved the towel to him, cleaning him off gently. “You alright there Leon?” Chris asked, smiling and setting aside the towel. Slowly he ran hands along Leon’s hips, just feeling him.

 

“Very alright.” Leon replied, smiling back at him. _'That had been.. amazing..'_ The agent glanced between them and noticed Chris was hard but the man waved a hand at him.

 

“Don’t worry about that, I’m fine.” Chris sat up and leaned over Leon, hands supporting him as he placed them on either side of Leon. Chris lent down and kissed him, which Leon happily returned. The blond releasing the blankets and setting his hands on Chris’s cheeks as they kissed slowly. Chris hummed happily, moving his lips slowly over the agents. 

 

Chris pulled back then moved to get off the bed, setting his feet on the floor. “Wait..” Leon reached out and grabbed Chris’s hand, light blue eyes watching him. “Where ar-mmth.” Chris had kissed him again, cutting him off.

 

“I have to finish getting ready.” Chris muttered against the blonds mouth, sighing since he didn’t want to leave Leon. He looked at the clock then brightened. “I can snuggle for a few minutes.” He climbed back onto the bed, making Leon laugh.

 

“You can’t romance me like that and not after snuggle, Redfield.” Leon said in a playfully offended tone, smirking at him. He moved in to press against his boyfriends chest, sighing in a relaxed manner as he felt that larger muscular arm around his back.

 

“I promise then from now on, after snuggles after… fun.” Chris promised, putting his hand over his heart before moving it up and pushing Leon’s soft hair out of his face. He pulled him closer against him and kissed the top of his head. They laid like that in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's warmth. 

 

“Chris?”

 

“Hm?” The older man hummed, looking down at the blond hair on his chest. It was so soft, it felt nice on his skin and he was soon combing his fingers through it.

 

“You...really enjoyed all that right? No weird feelings right?” Leon asked, not lifting his head from the man’s chest, his half opened eyes staring at the pictures on his wall across the room. He needed more pictures of his boyfriend. Chris was silent for a moment before suddenly ruffling his hair, making the agent make an annoyed huff. “Gah, I hate that.”

 

“Tch, liar.” Chris chuckled and pressed his nose against the top of the younger male’s head. “I enjoyed it all. Heh, especially pleasuring you. That’s kinda a really big deal to me when it comes to sex, and I really liked touching you.” He admitted, running his hand along Leon’s side. He then moved it back up and under Leon’s chin, making him lift his head. Those pretty light blue eyes met his, a blush on the blond’s cheeks.

 

“I...really like being touched by you..” Leon said softly, moving his arm up to rest it on the chest he was using as a pillow. Chris chuckled, that sound making Leon feel warmth spreading through his chest. He loved his laugh.

 

“I happened to notice that, with how loud you were.” Chris teased, smirking when Leon blushed darker and smacked him on the chest lightly. “Ah, so violent. You're not very threatening Kennedy when you're all red in the face.” He remarked, chuckling again when Leon shoved a pillow over his face. He grabbed Leon’s sides and rolled them till he was on top of the man, grinning down at him.

 

“Hmp, man handling me.”

 

“You like it.”

 

“Yeah, I do.” Leon couldn’t deny it and he smiled up at Chris, who leaned down to kiss him. They share a few more long kisses, not wanting to separate but duty calls. Chris snuck a glance at his watch and sighed deeply.

 

“I got to get ready, wish I could just lay here and make out with you all day.” Chris mumbled, reluctantly pulling away from Leon. He got off the bed and then walked over to the dresser, pulling on his clothing. He checked his duffel bag, making sure he had his weapons and supplies for the mission. He always double checked before he left. He put his wallet and phone in his pockets, glancing at himself in the mirror above the dresser and looking at the BSAA patch on his shoulder. He was ready, ready to go on another mission to stop Bioterrorism.

 

“You look handsome.” Chris looked at the mirror again, seeing that Leon was sitting up in the bed with the blankets over his lap. The blond was watching him with a fond smile, blue eyes soft. Chris felt lucky to have Leon look that way at him.

 

“Thank you.” Chris said as he turned around and walked over, reaching out and cupping Leon’s face in his hands. “I’ll call you when my plane lands.” He promised, leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. He felt they were a lot closer, which was a wonderful feeling for him.

 

“Be safe, no reckless behavior now. A big tough guy like you still needs to watch out.” Leon whispered, closing his eyes and tilting his head as he kissed Chris one more time. Humming when his boyfriend returned it, though it didn’t stay a simple press of lips as Chris suddenly forced his tongue past the younger mans lips. Leon blushed, lifting his hands to set them on Chris’s shoulders. Chris made out with him for another minute before breaking the kiss and smirking.

 

“Now that’s a goodbye kiss.” Chris stated, looking a little smug at the slightly stunned look on Leon’s face. The blond soon recovered and wrapped his arms around Chris’s neck, hugging him. The dark haired man froze in surprise, then smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Leon’s waist, hugging him back. “I’ll be safe I promise.” He whispered, having to force himself to let go of him. They stared at each other for a moment until Chris’s phone beeped.

 

“We are having a date when you get back.” Leon stated, smiling at him and watching Chris walk to the door.

 

“I’ll be looking forward to that. See you later, babe.” Chris waved, grinned at him then walked out of the room. Heading downstairs to get his shoes on then go out to his cab. 

 

Leon laid back down on the bed, breathing in deeply to catch Chris’s scent on the blankets. He started thinking up idea’s for their date, trying not to worry about his boyfriend. _‘Stay safe Chris...and come back to me...’_

 

_**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been under a lot of stress lately so hasn't been easy working on stories. That's why this chapter took so long to finish, I hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know in the comments if there are any idea's you might have for moments in the story. Also please let me know what you liked about this chapter!
> 
>  
> 
> Also funny story, the first time I took my bestfriend/brother to a sex shop I handed him the fisting toy I described in the fic, he had just looked at me all confused. Then when he got it he got super creeped out and the people who worked there that were watching us cracked up at his horrified reaction. Had to put it in the story as a honer to him. He also gives me all my tips on gay sex and how things work, nice when you can just ask your gay sibling on things for fanfiction. Thanks R, for all your help XD.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad to know y'all liked the story! Let me know how it is so far!


End file.
